Still Lucky?
by ZacVanessarock
Summary: The sequel of 'Lucky Seat 30-A'. Will Troy and Gabriella finally be together?
1. Trailer

**Still Lucky Trailer**

_Show Gabriella_

She didn't want to go to Albuquerque

_Show Troy_

He went back to his hometown to help his dad

But

What if..

Luck got stuck with them...

_Show the two of them laughing_

But didn't last..

_Show her her mom_

_-"That was the last time you will ever see him"_

_-"But..but..no!!"_

Now

Three years later

Will they have another chance

_Show Troy_

_-"Gabriella??"_

Or not...

_Show Gabriella_

_-"Who are you?"_

From the writer of 'Lucky Seat 30-A'

Present

_Show _

_Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens_

In

Still Lucky

_Show a car accident_

September 12

* * *

**So here's the trailer people!! I have it in my youtube account but some people can't see it so I post it over here too (I know it's look simple..but if you can, go check it out on my youtube!!)!!Wait for it!!SEPTEMBER 12!!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


	2. Three years later

**Here it is people, the sequel of 'Lucky Seat 30-A'...I hope that you enjoy this one too :D**

**I don't own anything of HSM only Jessica**

**Chapter 1 - Three years later...**

She looked around her before starting running around the neighbourhood. She need to clear her mind from all her problems and her past. Lately, she run everyday since she didn't have a job for the last two weeks. The place were she worked closed when the dad of the owner passed away. She was now stuck doing nothing but sit in her living room, looking through the newspaper since she didn't go to college.

-"Gabriella!!" She heard someone say. She stopped and turned around only to see Jessica, one of her co-worker.

-"Jessica!!When did you come back??"

-"Yesterday morning! Lorraine called me. She heard that the coffee was reopening in like two weeks."

-"For real!!Hope that they call us back for the job!!"

-"Well they promised they will...but enough talking about work...how have you been??"She asked while sitting down on a bench.

-"Good.."She said, shrugging.

-"Have you heard about your mom??"

-"No...I don't know anything about her and I don't think she want me to know after...just..let's not talk about this.."

-"Sure...Oh gosh!! it's already 3 o'clock..so it was nice to see you again but I have to go meet my mom.."

-"Oh..okay.."

-"See ya at work or around!!" Gabriella nodded and ran back to her appartment, thinking about Lisa.

_Flashback_

_It was 11:00 o'clock, and Gabriella was getting ready to go to bed. She changed in her PJ and went to the bathroom. Once she got out and lied down on her bed, she heard someone open the door and slowly close it behind._

_-"Mom?" She asked._

_-"No.." She heard his voice say._

_-"Robert...what the fuck are you doing in my room and at this time?? Get out of here!!" She said, bringing the cover to hide her chest even if she had a t-shirt, she felt like he was there for no good._

_-"I came to have some fun...come on baby...you know you want me.." He said getting close to her._

_-"Get away from me!!" She screamed but he quickly jumped over her, pinning her up at the bed._

_-"Let me go.." She cried, fearing the worse._

_-"Come on..." He whispered to her ear. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he only hold her tighter by the wrist._

_-"Please..don't do this.." She cried, wishing that Troy was near, to protect her. He took her wrists in one hand while the other one went under her shirt, feeling her up. He was about to pull her short out when suddenly his scream filled the room, making him let go of her. Shadow bite him at the ankle. She took the opportunity to get out of under him trying to open the door, when she ran into her mom._

_-"What are you doing??" She asked Robert._

_-"She brought me here..I went to drink some water when she took my hand and pulled me into her room..." He said holding his ankle._

_-"You little.."She said and slapped her across the face. Gabriella looked at her with disgust. "Get out of my house..take your shits and get out!!" She screamed, going to her room followed by Robert but before he got in, he gave her a smirk and licked his lips, sickening her. She got in her room and put the lock on before having a shower to clean herself from his disgusting touch. She only wanted to be in Troy's protective arms but she remembered when he told her that Shadow will protect her when he wouldn't be around and she did._

_After grabbing her clothes and her precious items, she put Shadow in her bag and got out of the house. After deciding where to go, she took a taxi who took her to the airport, she was going to her true home, Albuquerque._

_End of Flashback_

Since that night, she didn't hear about her nor see her. She closed the door behind her, looking through her mail.

-"Bill...bill...more bill..magazine...bill..." She said, throwing them on the table."Magazine...MAGAZINE!!" She quickly ran to the kitchen to take a water before jumping on the counter. She started looking through it, searching for one thing.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvvz

-"Nice game guys!!" They all heard Coach John say, once he entered the changing room.

-" Thanks Coach!!"

-"Okay..so you all have two months of break but don't forget about the award show!You all have to be there to represent the LA Lakers." He said before leaving them to change.

-"So what will you do??"

-"I don't know...maybe I'll travel to see my parents or stay here...you??"

-"I think I'l go back to my place."

-"Troy..why won't you understand that, that place hurts you more!!" Chad told his best friend.

-"Chad..don't start again...please.."

-"It was been three years Troy...Three fucking years!! You have to continue your life, like Sharpay and I did..."

-"It's not the same thing and I did continue my life! I returned to college, got my degree and look where I'm now!" He screamed, making the rest of the players to look at him. He quickly grabbed his bag and hoodie, leaving the room.

-"TROY!!"

-"Leave me alone Chad!" He said, pushing the door to reach his car.

-"Yeah..you continued your life but not your love life!" That last sentence made him stop death in his track. "I know that she's still stuck man! But you need to fall in love again! She not the only woman in the world!You need to have fun! You're 26!" Troy turned around to look at his friend, anger rising by the second.

-"So you're telling me to go fuck around like they all do! And don't talk..cuz do you have a love life??Hmm??" He asked him, but he looked down at his shoes. "That's what I though..don't wait for me.." He told him before getting in his car, with the need to clear his mind.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It was 11:45 pm and Gabriella was sleeping but the sound of the phone woke her up.

-"Hello.." SHe said, lying down again, with her eyes closed.

-"Hi could I talk to Gabriella Montez?"

-"Speaking.."

-"Hi! I'm calling from the hospital of Los Angeles." Her eyes quickly opened.

-"Yeah??"

-"Well..your mother, Lisa Montez is very sick and she asked me to call you.."

-"My-my mom??"

-"Yes..she would like to see you.."

-"WHAT!!" Gabriella though, sitting up.

-"Mrs Montez??"

-"Yeah..sorry...but how did you get this number?"

-"Your mother had it between her cards."

-"Oh.."

-"What should I tell her??"

-"I'll be arriving tomorrow.."

-"Okay..well goodbye!" Gabriella hung up, still shocked about the call.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Troy parked his car in the driveway of his appartment. He didn't come back home after the left the stadium. Instead, he went for a drive to the next town. After stopping at a restaurant, he came back home. He took a last look at the clock, only to read 2:35 am. He grabbed his bag and got out of the car.

He slowly closed the door but when he turned around, Chad turned the living room light on.

-"I told you to not-"

-"Just wanted to say I'm sorry.." He simply said and got in his room. Troy turned the light off, before jumping on the couch.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter!! Please let me know what you think about it!!I'll try to update as soon as I can!!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati ;)**


	3. Conversations

**First of all, someone asked me, how long has Gabriella been living in Albuquerque. Well I forgot to mention it, Gabriella was been living there for at least 2 years and some months...so hope that helps you!!**

**Oh..and thank you for the amazing reviews!! So..now..let's continue with the story...**

**ENJOY!!**

**I don't own anything about HSM**

**Chapter 2 - Conversations**

Gabriella was standing in front of a white door, asking herself if she would enter or not. She caught a flight at 1:00 am to Los Angeles. She didn't want to come since she was a little mad at her for doing what she did 2 years ago. Deep inside of her, she knew that if she didn't come, she was acting like her mother,selfish and she didn't want that.

-"She's waiting for you.." She heard a nurse say.

-"Thanks.." She took a big breath before entering the room. There was her mom, lying on a bed, with wires coming out of her. "M-mom??"

-"Gabriella..is that you??" She asked her daughter in a weak voice.

-"Y-yes..mom..it's me.." Gabriella said, wiping her tears away.

-"You're all grown up..you're not a teenager anymore.." Gabriella just nodded and took her hand.

-"I missed you so much mom.."

-"Me too...Gabi..me too.." Lisa said putting a hand on Gabriella cheek. She got a little tence, since she remember the time when she would hit her for no reason. Lisa saw that and quickly removed her hand. After staying a few minutes silent, Gabriella spoke again.

-"How did you know my number??"

-"I-I..we need to talk..." Gabriella nodded, telling her to continue." First of all, I'm sorry for everything..I'm really sorry..."

-"Mom.."

-"No..you need to know before I tell you everything.." She took a big breath and started to talk." I was in a abusive relationship and yes...it was Richard.." Gabriella put one hand on her mouth. "You problably didn't see the bruise cuz he avoided hitting my face but my body was covered. If I told him something, he would hit me more so I had this anger in me.." She looked down at her hands that were playing with Gabriella's fingers.

-"That's why I hit you...but when he was around..I didn't cuz I didn't want him to see that I was weak ..."

-"I don't care about your reason...I forgive you mom. I had-"

-"That's not all...I knew that he was the one trying to hurt you that night. I had my suspicion by the way he looked at you..that he wanted to hurt you.."

-"What!!" She pulled her hand out of her graps. "And you still throwed me like a dog!!"

-"Gabi..please listen!"

-"No way..." She said with her eyes closed, putting her hand on her forehead.

-"I did it because I wanted you to go away from him. I knew that if I hadn't acted the way I did, he was going to hurt both of us!"

-"But how did you knew where I lived?"

-"When you were in your room, I called a friend of mine, who's a detective to keep an eye on you..."

-"So you did that to protect me??" Lisa only nodded, but was surprised by the arms of her daughter around her.

-"Thanks mom.." She whispered "What happen to him?"

-"A month after you left, we moved here..and well..the beating got worse..."

-"Mom..I'm so sorry"

-" I couldn't stand it anymore..so one night...I defended mysefl..and..I-I killed him.." She whispered, crying.

-"Oh mom..." She said and hugged her.

-"I didn't want to kill him but I did.."

-"I know mom..but-" Gabriella said but has cut of by Lisa coughing.

-"Mom!" She said before running outside the room to call a nurse. Once she came back, she saw her hide a tissu with blood on it.

-"Miss Montez, I need you to step out of the room. Your mother need to calm down."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

The sound of his phone ringing woke him up. He saw that it was 11:55 pm and quickly answered without looking at the ID caller.

-"Hello..."

-"TROY BOLTON!!" Was heard at the other end, waking him up completely.

-"Shit.." He whispered.

-"Heard that!"

-"Hey Shar.."

-"Don't act like nothing happened and hi Troy!"He chuckle but quickly stopped, since he didn't want to be screamed at..again.

-"How are you??How's everything in Paris??"

-"I'm fine, thanks and it's okay..can't wait to go bck home!"

-"When are you going??"

-"In like three days..cuz I have to manage some papers before opening the boutique..so I will have to go to LA before Albuquerque."

-"Cool..maybe we'll see each other there..."

-"Yeah..going to stay at your parents?" Troy rolled his eyes because he knew where this conversation was headed.

-"No..I'm going to my place..and you dont need to tell me nothing..I know.."

-"But you act like you don't!"

-"Shar.."

-"Troy..we tell you this cuz we care about you-"

-"We??Chad called you..right.."

-"Yes..like I was saying..we care about you and we don't like to see you like that.." He didn't say nothing.

-"Troy??"

-"I hate you.." He said, with a cracking voice. She could open his emotion like her wallet and he hated her for that.

-"But I love you..we love you.."He let out a big sigh before talking again.

-"I know but I can't forgive her like that!"

-"Troy..it has been three years now..."

-"I know but I can't..and I don't know why..I try over and over again. I even trie to hate her but nothing.."

-"I know why..."Sharpay whispered.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Miss Montez, you can go back now.." The nurse told her to which Gabriella only nodded and returned inside the room.

-"You scared me mom.."She said kissing her hand.

-"Listen"

-"Mom..let's talk another day about that..please"

-"No...I don't have a lot of time.."

-"What do you mean??"

-"I'm dying Gabriella..." She whispered to her. Gabriella just stayed there, shocked but quickly recovered herself and hugged her.

-"Listen.."

-"No.." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

-"Listen..please.."Lisa said brushing her hair. She felt her nod again her chest and she continued." That boy...Bolton.."

-"Troy?" She asked, lifting her head to look at her mother.

-"Yeah...When I discovered you two in the room, I quickly knew that he was the one making you happy..and I-I was..jealous of you..that's why..I told you not to see him. If I wasn't happy then you couldn't be too...I was very selfish.."

-"Mom..don't say that..it all because of Richard!" Lisa heart beat started to rise by the seconds.

-"Calm down please.."

-"Gabriella..please forgive me for everything..."

-"I forgive you but please calm down!!" Gabriella said, taking her hand.

-"I love you..." She whispered, kissing Gabriella hand.

-"I love you too mom.."She said with tears falling. Lisa smiled up at her before her hand slipped from her daughter's one.

* * *

**Another chapter!! YAY!! I really hope that you are enjoying this story...have any kind of question..don't be shy to ask me!! Please leave some amazing reviews like I had for the last chapter!! :D**

**Peace out!**

**Tati!!**


	4. Scared

**Sorry for the wait and from now on, I will be updating on fridays and sundays. For only this time I will put this chapter up and the next one later so enjoy!!**

**I don't own anything about HSM only the caracter,Jessica.**

**Chapter 3- Scared**

A week passed since the dead of Lisa but Gabriella was still very hurt. She passed the entire day, locked in her hotel room with Shadow by her side. She was the only thing left in her life since everyone she loved left her. First, her dad, then Troy, to which she was the one to leave with the pressure of her mom and then, Lisa.

She decided to get out of her room for a little trip before going back to Albuquerque. She put some sweatpant, tank top, a cap and got out of her room.

After two hours of walking, she decided to stop at Starbucks to buy a drink. After grabbing it, she turned around only to bump into someone.

-"I'm so sorry!!" She said looking at the big mess on the floor.

-"Gabriella??" She heard him say, making her froze on her spot. He reached and lifted a little bit of her cap, but before he could see her face, she ran out with Shadow in her arms.

-"Gabriella..."Troy whispered before taking his phone out, running after her, but it was too late.

-"Hey man! What's up?"

-"I just saw Gabriella!!" Troy said looking around.

-"What!How? When?Where?" Chad asked him.

-"Now!In Starbucks...she bumped into me and I heard her voice..."

-"Did you see her face??"

-"No! I was about to see it but she ran away."

-"So how do you know it's her!" An aggitated Chad asked.

-"She had Shadow..and her voice."

-"Troy..everyone can have a dog like hers.."

-"But I'm sure it's her.."He said and hung up, not wanting Chad to break this moment of happiness.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella ran to her hotel that was next to the Starbucks. After jumping in an elevator, she ran to her room and closed the door behind her. After staying silent, she spoke.

-"Why did you ran away!!" She asked herself, because it has been three years since she had wanted to see him in person. She quickly did her luggage since she was running late and got in a taxi, making her way to the airport.

After waiting for at least 2 hours, with the memory of the incident replaying her her head, her flight was boarding. She got in and looked for her seat.

-"Oh great..." She mumbled when she saw the number 30-A. "Not helping.."

After passing people, she finally made it to her seat. She put her bag in the compartment while putting Shadow's bag on the seat. She put her hoodie on and pulled her cap down a little bit more and turned her ipod on, slowly falling asleep.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

She woke up an hour and a half later, starving. She looked around to see the middle seat empty, and a old lady, cleaning her glasses. She grabbed her purse to search for money, when the stewardess stopped by them.

-"Hi!Would you like something to drink or eat?"

-"I would like some tea dear."The lady said.

-"I'm going to have a 7up...please.."A voice said making Gabriella to look up. There he was, taking his drink while pulling his cap down.

-"You Miss?" She asked Gabriella, who pulled her cap down more until you couldn't see her eyes.

-"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She though but quickly spoke in a different voice."Muffin and a 7up too.." After taking her things, she quickly put her headphone back. She was so nervous that when putting her purse on the floor, she pushed her muffin that was on the little table making it fall near his feet.

-"Shoot..."

-"I'll get it.."

-"No..it's okay"She said and grabbed it but was stopped by a had on her wrist. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them, turning to see the owner of that hand, only to see two blue orbs underneath the cap, looking right back at her.

-"Gabriella??" She moved her head left and right, trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp. With his other hand, he lifted her cap so he could see her better.

-"It is you!" He said letting her go and she got up, quickly as she could, she went to the bathroom. Troy stayed there, shocked since she has been sitting next to him for at least 2 hour. He couldn't believe it but the only thing that he didn't quite understand was the fact that she run away.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Forty minutes have passed and she was still in the bathroom.

-"Sorry Miss.." Troy said to the lady next to him.

After she let him pass, he made his way to the bathroom. There was one empty, so he knew that she was in the other.

-"Gabriella.."

-"Go away Troy.."

-"You have to come out, you like it or not." He said and as in on cue, the voice of the captain was heard.

-"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seat and buckle up, we will be starting our descent."

-"See!Now..come out.." He said waiting to hear her say something but instead, the door opened. She slowly came out and passed in front of him. They sat down, without saying another word.

Less than half an hour, Gabriella stood up, taking her purse and Shadow's bag.

-"Sorry.."She said to him and the lady, trying to get out before he could say something. After giving the lady her bag, she left with her owns.

-"Gabriella!Wait!" She heard Troy say but didn't stop.

-"Don't stop..don't stop..he hates you and want to say it in your face..don't stop" She kept mumbling to herself. She quickly made her way outside to wait for a taxi.

As fast as he could, since people kept asking for autographs, he went outside only to see her get in a taxi. He passed his hand in his hair in frustation before getting in the waiting car to take him home.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Thank you" Gabriella said to the taxi driver before getting out of the car. She took her bag and entered her appartment.

-"There you go Shadow.." She said to her puppy of three years. She put her hair in a messy bun before going to her room to unpack. After placing everything in their respective place, she put her bracelet in her night stand. When she was about to close the drawer, she saw the corner of a picture, getting her attention. She slowly pulled it out and sigh at what she saw. It was a picture of them that Sharpay took one day, when they all went to the park.

-"Troy..."She whispered, brushing her finger on Troy, thinking where they could be if her mother didn't found about them or move out to Florida. She slowly put it back when she phone rang, scaring her.

-"Hello??"

-"Gabi! It's me Jess..can I pass?"

-"Sure!"

-"Good..open the door then. I'm almost there." Gabriella smiled and hung up. She went to open the door only to reveal a smiley Jessica.

-"Hey! I have been calling you..where have you been??" She asked, putting her purse on the couch.

-"LA..."

-"LA??Why??"

-"My mom..she was sick.."

-"Was?" She asked, sitting down, pulling Gabriella to sit down too.

-"She died.."She whispered before being hugged by Jessica. She started to cry while Jessica kept telling her that she was in a better place and that she's not suffering anymore.

zvzvzvzvzvz

After crying for 15 minutes, she told her everything that went between the two.

-"I'm very sorry Gabi.."

-"It's okay...I already forgot..it's in the past and now..we are in the present.."

-"Yeah..but you haven't seen Troy since that day??"

-"Well actually...I saw him today.." She said looking at her hand.

-"WHAT!"

-"Yeah..I was sitting next to him in the plane..."Jessica just looked at her, with her mouth open.

-"What did you say?"

-"Nothing...I ran away...two times.."

-"WHAT! TWO TIMES!!"

-"I saw him in LA too.."

-"Girl! Why on earth did you run away! You wanted to see him..no?"

-"I know..but what if he hates me for leaving like that? What if he screamed at me, what he thinks about me? What if-"

-"Oh stop it with all the 'what if'!" She snapped, making Gabriella look at her." Yeah..you heard me! The only thing you are making now is trying to find an excuse of running away when the only fact here that you don't want to accept that life is giving you a second chance and you're scared of being separated again." Gabriella looked at her, before starting to cry again.

-"Oh! I"m sorry honey..I didn't mean to hurt you.."

-"No..you're right..I'm scared.." She said, sniffing while Jessica brushed her hair.

-"Come on..go change in some nice clothes..I'm taking you out to clear your mind..."

* * *

**Well..there it is...chapter 3!! Sorry for the wait!! I'll put up the next chapter later in the day..so wait for it...And please don't forget to leave some reviews!!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


	5. We need to talk

**Well sorry for the wait!!I had school but here it is!!CHAPTER 4!!**

**Enjoy and by the way there are some pics for this chapter and the previous one, forgot to mention it..sorry...**

**Chapter 4 - We need to talk**

After changing clothes, Jessica literally drag her out of the apartment. She told her to not ask anything and that she will be a good girl, making Gabriella laugh.

Thirty minutes later, they were stoping in front of a dance club.

-"A bar??"

-"Yep!But it's not a bar..it's a dance club...it's the best around here" She said to her, while giving the car keys to the valet.

-"So..why didn't I know about this club??" Gabriella said, pointing to the club.

-"Oh! Just shush it and follow me! She simply said to her.

They quickly made their way inside and went straight ahead to the bar counter, where at least everyone around it was wasted.

-"Sorry!Could I have two drinks please!" Jessice yelled, over the loud music to the bartender.

-"It's too loud over here!" Gabriella yelled, not even able to hear herself.

-"I know!We'll wait for our drinks and go over there!" She said, pointing to a little table in a corner.

After getting their drinks, they sat down at the table, looking at the dance floor. A few minutes later, some guy approched them, asking Jessica to dance. Gabriella was left alone, but some time later, a random guy appeared next to her and asked her to dance.

After dancing with him, she left him there so she could dance by herself. After feeling the beat, her hips started to sway sensualy until she felt two hand on them, making a smile appear on her face. The unknown male hand travel to her thigh, while the other went to her firm abs. She pressed her body against him, putting her hand on his before intertwining them.

-"Wow..he does have a nice body..wonder what his face looks like.." She though while biting her bottom lip. She could feel him breathe on her neck, asking him mentally to kiss it, which seemed like he heard her, because the next thing she knew, he had his lips on her neck. That kiss made her shiver, loving the sensation of his lips. She tried to contain herself but she couldn't. She turned around, quickly attaching her lips to his, exploring each other mouth.

-"Gabriella!!Oh..sorry..." She heard Jessica yell over the music, making the owner of the lips to pull back. She slowly opened her eyes, ready to kill Jessica but the only thing she saw was electrify blue orbs, looking back at her.

-"T-Tr-"

-"G-Gab-"

-"Gabriella." Jessica said with a smile, standing next to them. She turned to Troy and stretch her hand. "Hi! I'm Jessica!"

-"Umm...hi! I'm-"

-"Jessica, let's go!" Gabriella said pulling her.

-"I though you didn't kiss stranger!" She said rising an eyebrow.

-"I don't and he's not a complete stranger."

-"What do you mean?"

-"He's Troy."

-"Troy? Like your Troy?" Jessica just saw Gabriella nod."WHAT!" She screamed, stopping.

-"Keep WALKING!"

-"You are telling me that you kissed him...and he's Troy..your Troy!"

-"Yes! And now hurry that ass of your before he find us."

-"No way..you are-"

-"Gabriella wait!" They both heard him yell.

-"Big shit..." Jessica mumbled, receiving a glare from Gabriella.

-"Great!" Gabriella said, turning around.

-"Can you stop running away from me?" He asked, ignoring Jessica.

-"Yeah! Could you stop!"She said, getting the attention of both of them. Gabriella gave her a 'shut up' look to her, which she quickly understood and mouthed her a 'sorry'.

-"I just want to go home.." Gabriella said pulling a quiet Jessica but a hand on her side, stopped her.

-"Please..don't do it...again..."

-"Troy...I-I"

-"Let's just talk..It has been three years since we don't see each other."

-"I-I..sorry...I have plans with me friend..maybe another day..."

-"We can do this another day..it's fine with me and now...go...bye!" Jessica quickly said to Gabriella before running out of the club, leaving her behind.

-"JESSICA!!" She yelled.

-"Well...it seem like you don't have nothing planned now..." He said with a smile. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. He smiled at her and started walking out, followed close behind by her. She was so into he though to kill Jessica the next she will see her, that she didn't see Troy's car arrive.

-"Gabriella...back on earth!! Get in!" He said to her. She quickly opened the door and sat down.

-"What happened with the old car??" She asked while putting the seat belt.

-"Chad ran into a tree after a party.." He said to her. Gabriella smiled and turned her attention to the front. He started the car and turned the radio on.

-"So...where do you wanna go??Coffee place??"

-"I don't mind..."

-"Okay..so..we will see...if you see anything that you want to go...say it.." She nodded to him and he started driving.

After driving around for thirty minutes, they finally stopped at a coffee place. She got out of the car and waited for him before getting inside.

-"What do you want?" He asked her, while searching for his cell phone since it has starred ringing.

-"A latte." She said while looking at the menu.

-"Hello...oh hi Samantha.." He said, making Gabriella to look at him, sadness in her eyes."You need me home...oh come on, are you kidding me...you really need me there...okay...I'm on my way.." He said and hung up.

-"Hi! How can I help you?" The cashier said.

-"Hi! I'm going to have a latte and an...you know what, make it two." Troy said to her.

-"Sure...is it for here or to go?"

-"To go."

-"It will be 12.45 please." She said and he gave her the money.

-"Sorry about that..I need to get back to my apartment..maybe-"

-"We should to this another day..sure..no problem-"

-"I was about to say..maybe if you could come with me.."

-"Oh!..what about Samantha...won't she get mad.."

-"Samantha?Why would she?"

-"Well...isn't she like...you know.."

-"Girlfriend?No, no, no, no!"He said, almost screamed.

-"I though she was...sorry"

-"No...she's my house keeper!" He quickly said. Gabriella nodded, feeling relax again but still a little bit awkward about the kiss.

-"Here you go sir and...well..I was wondering...are you Troy Bolton from the LA Lakers??" She asked him, turning a little bit red.

-"Thanks..and yeah...but don't tell anyone..." He said with a smile before winking at her, which turned the girl crazy. She started to hyperventilate and he quickly started walking because he knew what was coming next. Once they got out of the coffee, a scream could be heard coming from inside.

-"You are so mean, Troy Bolton!" She said, trying to hold in her laughter.

-"What did I do??" He said, like a little 5 years old kid, making her laugh out loud.

**There it is!! Hope that you enjoyed it and don't forget to look at my profile for the pic of Troy's car from this chapter and the picture of troyella in the park from chapter 3...and most important..don't forget to REVIEW!!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


	6. The last question

**Hey!!Thank you so much for the AMAZING reviews!!So where's another chapter!!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own HSM**

**Chapter 5- The last question...**

Fifty minutes had passed since they left the coffee place, driving along a beach. Troy looked at his right, only to see a sleepy Gabriella. He smiled at her and returned his attention to the front. He felt her move, quickly looking at her. He closed the window and searched for a sweater on the back seat of the car. When he stopped at a red light, he carefully placed it on her. After 10 more minutes, they came to a stop in front of a building.

-"Gabriella..." He whispered to her, but didn't have any answer.

-"Gabriella wake up.." He said again, louder. She just moved but didn't wake up. He smiled and got out of the car. After going around the car, he opened her door and slowly took her arm, putting it around his neck and slowly lift her. Getting inside the building, he was greeted by Patrick, the doorman.

-"Good evening Mr Bolton..." He whispered to him, when he saw a sleeping Gabriella in his arms.

-"Evening Patrick..Cou you call Samantha to let her know that I'm on my way.." He whispered back with a smile.

-"Sure.."

After getting out of the elevator and walked to his apartment, he heard Samantha open the door.

-"Good evening sir.."

-"Evening Samantha..."

-"I prepared the guest room since Patrick told me that-"

-"No...she will stay in my room..."

-"Sure.." She said and walked to his room, followed by him. After putting her on the bed, he took a last look at her before closing the door, going to do what Samantha needed.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Gabriella woke up an hour later, very confused by her surrounding. She sat up on the bed and slowly brought her leg to the side. She walked out of the room, trying to find something, letting her know where she was. She passed by the living room when she saw a light coming from the balcony, outside. She slowly opened the sliding door and looked outside, which seemed like she was already where once, but didn't remember when. She looked at her left and saw a sleepy Troy, listening music on a deck chair. She slowly approached him, not wanting to scared him.

-"Troy.." She said, shaking him a little bit. He mumbled something and turned his head. She tried again but this time, he jumped out of his chair, landing on the hard floor.

-"Oww..." He whispered making Gabriella laugh. She sat down on the chair and looked at him.

-"Now that...was funny!" She said and giggled again.

-"For you..but not for my butt.." He said sitting up.

-"Your such a baby...talking about something else..what time is it?"

-"Well...It's exactly...midnight.." He said after taking a look at his watch.

-"It's late..."

-"Yeah...so..tell me...what have you been up to??"

-"Nothing...you?"

-"Are you kidding me..nothing..." She nodded and asked the question again.

-"Well...the season have been great...I'm on vacation for the next two months...and then I have to go back in LA.."

-"So..you come here..when you're not playing.." She said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

-"Yeah..." He said, standing up and rested his arms on the balcony." Everytime.."

-"It's very nice by the way..." She told him, standing next to him, looking down at the beach when something caught her eyes, remembering from where she saw this place.

-"Troy..."

-"Yeah..."

-"It this the beach where you took me after-"

-"The date..."He said looking at her." Yeah..it is.."He whispered, looking at the horizon and got inside. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and followed him.

-"What to drink something??Eat??" He asked, from the kitchen.

-"Peanut butter and jelly would be great.." She said with a shy smile. He grined at her and started to take out the stuff he will need.

-"So...how about we play 20 questions since I can tell that you don't want to speak a lot..." He said, catching a quick glimpse of her before taking the toast out of the toaster.

-"Umm...okay.." She said and pulled herself up, to sit on the counter.

-"One...do you want me to cut it in half??"

-"That's not even a question!!And yes.."

-"See how it so EASY!!" She rolled her eyes and took the creation he just made. She took a bite, while he pulled himself up, to sit across her. "It is good??"

-"Stop asking stuff like that!!" She said, a hand over her mouth." And it's delicious and now..ask a better question.."

-"Fine...Wanna watch TV??"

-"TROY!!"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

After moving to the living, Troy kept asking Gabriella some more questions, while searching good to see. Thirty minutes have passed and they were both starting to get sleepy. Troy had two more questions left, and he didn't want to waste them. He though about them over and over, before finally asking her.

-"19...do you have a boyfriend.." He asked, making Gabriella eyes to quickly open.

-"No..." She said, looking back at the TV.

-"And finally the last question...why?" That question made Gabriella to slowly look at him.

-"What??"

-"Why?"

-"Why what..you're confusing me.." She said, moving her body to face him.

-"You know what I'm talking about..three years ago...why??"

-"Troy...look..I'm sorry for that kiss in the club, for making you fall and for lying to you telling you that I was leaving in-"

-"Why?" He said, turning his body too and taking both of her hands. She looked at him and slowly pulled her hands out of his, pushing some strand behind her ears.

-"I did it because-"

-"No..why??You told me you had to do it..why??"

-"Troy.."

-"I want and need to know.." She looked at him and nodded.

-"When you left the house..I had a big fight with my mom...she asked me if we were going out.." She said, bitting the inside of her cheek.

-"And what did you say??"

-"Yes.."She said and looked up at him." She then told me that, that was the last time I will ever see you..and I said I didn't want to.." She said, wiping from tears from her cheeks, only thinking about that day." SHe told me to choose not to see on my own or she would make me.."

-"How??" He simply asked, since he had a knot in his throat.

-"If I saw you...she was going to call the cops and the principal.."

-"Why the principal.."

-"I asked her the same thing and she told me that Lucille stoppped her one day, in the driveway, telling her that she was happy that we were close friend even if you were my teacher.."

-"Mom.." He whispered, putting his head in his hand.

-"I said I didn't want to..but she then old me something that made my mind change.." Gabriella whispered the last part, making Troy to look up at her.

-"What??"

-"She told me that..." She started saying, sniffing."She will make sure that you stayed in jail for the rest of your life..and-and I didn't want that..so I said yes..." She finally said and burst out crying.

-"Babe.." He said and quickly hugged her." You didn't need to do that..."

-"Y-yes...she was able to do anything..." She said against his shoulder.

-"Oh..baby..."

-"I'm sorry..Troy..for everything..." Troy pulled out and put his hand on each side of her face, making her look at him in the eyes.

-"Look at me.." He whispered but she didn't."Ella..look at me.." He said again, but louder. She finally looked at him.

-"Don't be..it's not like you wanted this...so don't be sorry..you hear me.." She looked down, tears falling from her eyes." Do you hear me??" She nodded and looked up at him again. She was about to say something when she felt his lips on her, asking for entrance. She quickly granted the entrance, loving the feeling of him. They explored each other mouth until breathing was need it.

-"Be mine...again.." He whispered to her, with his eyes still closed. She smiled and softly kiss him, a tear rolling down her cheek, but not from sadness...from happiness.

* * *

**Here you go people!! Don't forget to go watch Troy's apartment in my profile!! And please leave some more amazing reviews!!**

**Peace out! :D**

**Tati**


	7. 1:00 am

**Here's another chapter!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't own HSM**

**Chapter 6- 1:00 am**

The reflection of the sun on Troy's face, woke him up. He looked around only to see that he was alone. He stretch himself before sitting up, making his way to his room half asleep.

-"Gabriella..." He asked, poking his head in the room and then the bathroom but didn't see sign of her."Gabriella??" He entered the bathroom only to find the clothes she was wearing last night on the counter. He returned into the living room and looked outside only to find her, laying on the deck chair in a hoodie and some short. A breeze passed, making both of them shiver. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him standing there.

-"Hey.." She whispered to him.

-"Hey.." He said back and walked to her. She moved so he could sit behind her with his leg on each side."Couldn't sleep..."

-"Yeah...bad dream..." She said, playing with his fingers.

-"Why didn't you woke me up??"

-"You were sleeping peacefully and well...I'm used to it...by now.."

-"Having bad dream??" He asked her and she nodded against his chest."What are they about??"

-"My mom..."

-"Your mom?"

-"Yeah..I need to tell you something..."She said and took a big breath."My mom...died a week ago..." She said with a cracking voice.

-"I'm so sorry Ella.." He said, hugging her from behind. She turned around and hugged him.

-"I missed you so much..." She whispered.

-"Me too.."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

After passing all morning together, talking about everything, Gabriella decided to go back to her apartment to change. They were about to get out of the building when Patrick told them that their were some photographs outside. They had to enter the car in the parking so they could get in without any question. When they got to her apartment, they gave each other a quick peck on the lips before she left the car. He waited until she got in the house to go do some business.

Gabriella ran to her apartment and open up, only to find Jessica watching TV.

-"What are you doing here??"

-"I forgot my keys in my apartment, you left a copy of yours in my car and well I could have asked my roomate to open up..but she's in Florida so where I am..watching TV in your living room.." She said in one breath before returning her attention to the TV. "Hope you don't mind and don't worry I slept on the couch.."

-"No..I don't mind but next time tell me or call me..oh and by the way.." She said and grabbed the pillow near her and threw it on her head.

-"Ouch!!What was that for??"

-"Last night!!Why did you leave me like that!!"

-"I-I..well at least you talked..and tell me...you got some..."She said and winked at her.

-"Jess!!And no! We didn't..we just talked.."

-"And..."

-"And what??" Gabriella said and got in her room.

-"You know what I'm talking about...is everything clear now??"

-"I need to change so..out!" She told her, pushing her out of the room" And..Jess..."

-"Yeah?"

-"Everything is good.." She said with a smile before closing the door.

-"Your welcome!!" Jessica screamed from the other side of the door making Gabriella giggle.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Later in the day, after a long day watching TV with Jessica, Gabriella decided to do some supper for the two of them. She gave Jessica her plate when suddenly her phone started ringing. She quickly ran to her room and picked up.

-"Hello?"

-"Hey.."

-"Troy??"

-"Who else can it be??"

-"No one..you just sound tired.."

-"Yeah..I've been in the gym all day.."

-"Are you done now??"

-"Yeah..are you coming to stay at my place?? I can pass for you right now.."

-"Sure.."

-"Great then..I'll be there in 10.."

-"Ok.."

Exactly 10 minutes later, they heard a knock on the door.

-"Hey babe.." Troy said walking in the apartment, giving a kiss to Gabriella.

-"Hey..you look so tired..." She said to him while walking to the living room, followed by him. "Want something to eat.."

-"Yeah...I'm starving and I can eat anything right now.."He said and hugged her from the back, biting softly her neck making her chuckle.

-"Don't forget that I'm here.." They heard a voice say in the living room.

-"Oh..right sorry...Troy..this is Jessica.." Gabriella said.

-"Right..the girl that left you in the club..." He said with a smile when Gabriella nudge him on the side.

-"Yep that me!!" Jessica said with a big smile, like a 6 years old girl, making both of them to laugh.

-"Hi Jessica...and you probably know by now...I'm Troy.." He said to her, stretching out his hand.

-"You don't have any idea.." She said to him, making Gabriella to hit the back of her head. "HEY!!" She quickly said and looked at Gabriella, who was giving her a look, telling her to shut up.

-"Come on..." Gabriella said to Troy, pulling him."I'll make something for you.."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

After passing the rest of the afternoon, talking, Troy and Gabriella decided to go back to Troy's before it gets to late. Gabriella told Jessica she could stay there until her roomate came which was in 3 three days since she was staying with Troy those days. When they got there, they quickly jumped in bed since Troy was very tired from the hard workout he did that day. She stayed with him, rubbing his back until she was sure he was asleep before leaving the room to go watch some TV. She lied down on the couch and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channel but didn't find anything interesting. She changed the channel one last time and put down the remote since they were passing some movie. Her eyes were slowly closing when she heard some footstep. She moved her head only to see a sleeping Troy, shirtless and scratching his head. He put one leg over her and lied down next to her, turning her until her body was facing him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and mumbled something against it.

-"Hmm??" She asked him, brushing his hair.

-"Why did you leave me alone..." He said, pulling away this time so she could hear him better.

-"Wasn't very tired...but I am now.." She said, whispering the last part.

-"Let's go back to the bed then.." He said, pushing himself of the couch.

-"I don't want to..."She said, closing her eyes and pouting.

-"Yes, you are.." He said, before kissing her lips and lifting her off. They were going to the room when someone knock on the door.

-"Who can be knocking on the door at 1 of the morning.." Gabriella said putting her head on his shoulder.

-"I don't have any idea...let's found out..." Troy said, making his way to the door. Gabriella opened the door only to see a familiar face, looking at her with wide eyes.

-"What the fuck??" They heard the person say, while Troy put Gabriella on her feet. She quickly ran to the owner of the voice.

-"Chadster!!" She said hugging a shocked Chad. After staying for 1 minute like that, he hugged her back, lifting and turning her.

-"Oh my God!!Gabster!!" He said to her while he put her on her feet again."How??"

-"Well...long story...you don't wanna hear it..but..how are you been...congrats for being in the Lakers!!" She said jumping and hitting his arms.

-"Thanks!!And great!!How about you..you look..so..."

-"So what?" She quickly asked serious and stopped jumping.

-"Different..and...happy..." He said to her with a smile.

-"Different.."She asked again.

-"You know..."

-"I don't know.." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Troy just rolled his eyes and closed the door behind Chad. He knew exactly what she was doing.

-"You look...umm...old..."

-"OLD!!"

-"Sorry...old but in a good way..you not the little girl I knew.."

-"LITTLE!!"

-"Come on Gabs..you know what I'm trying to say...you kinda of ho-" He said but was interrupted by a slap at the back of his head.

-"OUCH!!"

-"I'm the only one allowed to say that...and Chad...you don't change..she's just playing with you.." Troy said and went back to the living room.

-"TROY!!" Gabriella whined and sat down next to him. He just smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

-"So what brought you here...at...wait...1 of the morning??" Troy asked Chad.

-"I-I...are you two back together??" He asked them. Gabriella and Troy just looked at each other with a smile before nodding.

-"Wow...I really missed some new things around here.."

-"Yep...so.." Troy continued while looking at Gabriella who was going to the bathroom.

-"Oh yeah..sorry...Just came back from LA...wanted to have some time with my bro..but I can see that you are not alone..anymore..." He said with a grin. Troy smiled back at him when they heard the door bell ring and then the voice of Gabriella saying that she will open. Chad was about to say something when they heard a loud scream coming from the front door. Troy quickly ran to Gabriella, who was covering her ears. The screaming continued for 5 more seconds before it went completely silent and then a sound of something crashing to the floor.

-"Oops.." Gabriella said to Troy and Chad, who had their eyes wide open.

* * *

**Who can that be...**

**So here's the new chapter..I'll try to update this sunday..don't forget to leave some reviews!!**

**Peace out!!**

**Tati**


	8. Thank you

**Here it is!!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own HSM**

**Chapter 7-Thank you...**

_Recap_

_...they heard a loud scream coming from the front door. Troy quickly ran to Gabriella, who was covering her ears. The screaming continued for 5 more seconds before it went completely silent and then a sound of something crashing to the floor._

_-"Oops.." Gabriella said to Troy and Chad, who had their eyes wide open._

-"You think she's okay??"

-"I'm sure of it...I think.."

-"Is she dead??"

-"Don't say that!!"

-"Sorry.."

-"Typical.."

-"HEY!!Not my fault.."

-"Could you all just shut up??" They all heard and they quickly closed their mouths.

-"You okay.."

-"Yeah..what happen??"

-"You screamed and fainted.." Chad said.

-"Why??"

-"Because of me.." Gabriella said this time, almost in a whisper.

-"OH MY GOD!!It is you!!"

-"Hey Shar..." Gabriella said but was pushed to the floor by a happy Sharpay.

-"GABRIELLA!!"

-"S-shar...c-can't br-breathe..." She said to her, trying to push her off.

-"Sorry!!oh my God...what are you doing here..." She asked Gabriella, forgetting the guys around them.

-"Long story...but here I am.." She said with smile.

-"I can see that...and you.." She said, turning to Troy. She got up from the floor and hit him behind the head.

-"OW!!What was that for??"

-"Why didn't you tell me that she was here??"

-"Don't hit him..I've been here for two days only..." Gabriella said putting a hand on Troy's head, rubbing the spot Sharpay just hit.

-"Wait a minute...are you-"

-"Yes Sharpay...they are back together but please don't scream!!" Chad said, ready to put his hand over his ear in case she screamed again. She slowly advanced in Gabriella direction and hugged her.

-"Thank you so much..."

-"Why??" Gabriella said, letting out a chuckle.

-"You just brought back his smile and the old Troy that we all missed.."She whispered to her, making Gabriella to look at Troy.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

After staying around three of the morning, talking and catching up with each other, Sharpay and Chad decided to leave but promised to come back later in that day, to go eat lunch together. Troy joined Gabriella in the room after turning all the lights off. He turned the lamp on and turned the light of the room off, before jumping in bed. Gabriella turned around and looked at him. He smiled at her, before lying on the bed, next to her. She smiled at him but slowly turned in a frown when the words of Sharpay came back to her mind.

-"What's on your mind??" Troy asked her, while turning the lamp off and taking her in his arms.

-"You.."

-"Me??What are you thinking about..."

-"Yeah..and well...about something I heard today"

-"What??"

-"Why did you changed...why didn't you smile.."

-"Sharpay told you..."

-"Yeah..but that's not the question..."

-"What do you wanna know.." He said, playing with her fingers.

-"Why did you do it.." She asked him.

-"Why..." He said and he felt her nod against his shoulder.

-"I wasn't the same without you...I-I..."

-"You what..." She asked him, moving her head so she could see him. She put a hand on his face, making him look at her.

-"I-I felt like I died inside, the moment the car turned the corner of the street..." He said looking right at her, his eyes shinning with the help of the moon reflecting in the room. They stared at each other which seemed like hours before Gabriella spoke again.

-"I'm so sorry babe...I never meant to hurt you like that..." She said, her voice cracking. A single tear rolled down Troy face but was wiped away by Gabriella.

-"I know...but don't ever leave me again.."He whispered to her, pulling her so she was lying on top of him.

-"Never..." She whispered before attaching her lips with his in a sweet kiss but quickly turned into a passionate one. He brought one hand to her face, cupping her cheek while the other hand travelled to her back, pulling her against him. They pulled out when the need of air was needed but he quickly attached his mouth to her neck, making a little moan escape of her mouth once he found her sweet spot. She bit her bottom lip before re-attaching her lips with his. She bit his bottom lip, making a groan escape from the back of his throat.

-"Make love to me..." Gabriella whispered near his ear. He slowly grabbed the cover and pulled it over them. She slowly kissed his bare chest, loving the sensation of his body near her again. Troy slowly pulled her t-shirt off and looked at her body. He felt her tence up but quickly brought a hand to her face, brushing with his thumb, her cheek.

-"You're beautiful..."He whispered before sitting up a little bit to kiss her. She moved forward, pushing him on his back again. She pushed off his boxer while he tried to pushed her short off too. Once he did, he turned them over, so he was on top. He kissed her neck to her navel, stopping at her tattoo before pulling her underwear off. He quickly grabbed their protection and put it on. He looked at her, taking in all of her beauty. He kissed her shoulder when he slowly entered her, making her moan. Their finger intertwined while he kissed the valley of her breast.

-"Troy..." She moaned, her toes curling up. He quickly picked up his pace, kissing her on the lips. She pulled out and kissed his neck while she let go one of his hand, bringing it on his hair.

-"Ella..." He said in a husky voice.

-"Faster..." She whispered...

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

After ending their midnight activity, Troy threw the condom in the trash near the bed. He spooned her from behind, kissing her bare shoulder. She smiled, taking his hand in her, pulling it around her waist. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her neck. He brushed some hair off her face.

-"I love you..."He whispered to her, before closing his eyes.

-"I love you too.." She whispered back to him, making a smile appear on his face.

* * *

**Ok first..so sorry for being short...and two..well don't forget to leave some reviews!!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


	9. Wrong roomnot exactly

**Here's the new chapter!!Enjoy!!**

**WARNING!!: This chapter is VERY mature(EXPLICIT SEX SCENE)!! Just wanted to let you know!!**

**Chapter 8- Wrong room...not exactly**

A month and a half have passed, and a lot of things happen in that time. After their first night together after three years, Troy asked Gabriella to move in with her to which she quickly accepted. In less that two days, all of her clothes and things were in Troy's appartment. Gabriella decided to give the appartment to Jessica since her roomate came back from Florida with a boyfriend, kicking her out of the appartment. Jessica was very grateful because she left it with all the things, like the couch, TV and bed. A week later, Troy and Gabriella went to see Jack and Lucille who were very surprised and happy to see Gabriella. They made both of them stay, making a lot of memory come back to them. They laughed and cried a little, but that made them stronger. A month after they visit, they went to Los Angeles since Troy had to attend the award and to practice for their first game.

Troy's eyes slowly opened at the sound of his alarm. He groaned and turned around, putting his arm around Gabriella's waist, who was lying on her side, so her back was to him.

-"Babe..you're going to be late.."She mumbled in her pillow. He started kissing her bare shoulder with open mouth kisses.

-"Five...more...minutes.." He said between kisses. He felt her nod and a smirk appeared on his lips. His hand slowly travelled down her naked body but stopped at her core. He took a look a her and saw her eyes open but before she could speak, he put a finger inside her.

-"Troy..." She moaned, clutching the thin blanket that was over their naked body. He started pulling in and out and quickly added a second finger.

-"Like that.." He whispered before biting her ear. She nodded, unable to talk. She took a look at the clock and saw that two minutes already passed.

-"Faster..."She said in a heavy tone. He thrusted her faster making her let out more moans. He was getting more aroused only by hearing her.

-"I'm going..."She started saying, making him pull out his finger and quickly place himself on top of her and quickly thrusted her. After thrusting in and out has fast has he could, they both came.

-"That..was..the..best..five..minutes..."They both said at the same time making them laugh. Troy kissed her on the lips and slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

-"What are you doing today.."He asked, taking the cell phone to text Chad, telling him to get up. Gabriella sat up and put her arms around his torso.

-"Watching you practice.."

-"You want to come..."He asked with a smile.

-"Why would I want to see you..."

-"I don't know..you could be doing other stuff..."He said kissing her hand.

-"Well..I want to do that...so now..let go get ready.."She said and got out of bed, putting the blanket around her body.

zvzvzvzzvzvzvzvzvz

Troy parked the car and got out, taking his bag from the trunk. He then took Gabriella hand, making their way to the entrance of the stadium when they heard a voice calling them.

-"Guys!!" They slowly turned around in case that they were paparazzi but it was only Sharpay.

-"Hey Shar!!" Gabriella said giving her a hug followed by Troy.

-"What are you doing here??" He asked her.

-"What...can't I come see my best friends practice??" She said to him, putting her hand on her hips.

-"Yeah you can...so hurry up..." He said and at the same time Chad was opening the door of the stadium.

-"Chad! Wait up!!" Troy yelled to him and ran to meet him, leaving the girls alone.

-"You look nice.." Sharpay said to Gabriella. She was wearing some high heels boot, a skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt.

-"Hmm...thanks..not so fashion.." She said with a smile, making Sharpay roll her eyes.

-"Whatever...so tell me...what are you going to give Troy for his birthday tomorrow??"

-"I don't know yet..but I have my ideas..."She said with a grin.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Will! Pass me the ball!!"

Chad and Troy heard coming in the court. They walked to the front and put their bags down on the chairs.

-"Troy!Chad!" The players said once they saw them. They did some handshake and let them so then could take their sweater off and get ready.

-"Ok...so we are clear about you know what.." Gabriella said to Sharpay, walking towards Troy and Chad. Will took the ball and saw something in the corner of his eyes. He quickly nodge the player that was next him, pointing to the girls.

-"Hello Ladies!!Did you lost yourself??" He asked them, with his eyebrows rised, passing his tongue on his lips. Sharpay looked at him with disgust.

-"No!"

-"Guys..don't you dare look at them like that.." Troy said, walking towards them.

-"And why is that??" Another player asked.

-"Cuz she's my best friend.."He said pointing Sharpay." And her...my girlfriend.."He said and took the ball from Will hands.

-"Damn...she's so-"

-"Don't say it if you don't want to be on the floor holding your nose.."Chad said taking the ball Troy just threw at him.

-"So..ladies..what to play??"

-"Sure!!" Gabriella quickly said, making Sharpay groan."Come Shar...it's going to be fun.." She said to her while pulling her to the court.

-"You are going to play in heels??"

-"What's wrong about it??I can walk on them for hours when shopping with her" She said nodging Sharpay."Why would I play with them..it's just a little game.."She said with a smirk.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Damn Troy...you have a ..you know what and she can play basket!!You're lucky man.." Will said to him.

-"I know.."He said and smiled at her.

-"So see you two at the bar..tomorrow night??" A player said to Chad and Troy.

-"Yeah..."

-"Cool..see you guys.." He said and left. Troy took his bag and walked to Gabriella who was looking at the court.

-"This is huge..."

-"Yeah...Ready to go back.." She nodded and took his hand.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Thanks guys for coming tonight..." Troy said, putting his hand in his jeans pocket.

-"You're welcome Troy..it has fun...see you tomorrow night..."The guys said and let him with Chad, Sharpay and Gabriella.

-"I'm so tired..."Sharpay said before yawning.

-"Me too..we should get going.."Chad said.

-"Yeah...so see you tomorrow Sharpay..."Gabriella said to her.

-"Yeah...bye guys.."She said and started walking.

-"See you at the apartment.."Chad said to them before jumping in his car.

-"Ok...oh shoot..."Gabriella said and stopped walking.

-"What's wrong??"

-"I forgot a bag at Sharpay apartment.."

-"We'll get it tomorrow.."

-"No...I have to have it tonight.."

-"Let's go then.."

-"No...go home and I catch Shar..."She said, giving him a peck on the lips before starting running after Sharpay.

-"Shar!!" She screamed, making Sharpay stop.

-"First step done..leaving two of them..well make that two of three..I'm in charge of the second one."She said with a smile to Gabriella, who simply nodded with a grin on her lips.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Troy was waiting for Gabriella in the living room, alone since once Chad got in, he got a call from someone and Troy was sure it was a girl since he could hear a girl voice coming from the other end of the phone. He turned the TV off and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge when the door bell rang.

-"Who can be knocking at midnight...Gabriella must forgot her keys.."He said with a smile and went to open the door. "Hey-um..sorry.." He said once he saw a woman, with a coat on and a hat, hiding her face.

-"Hey.."She said, in a sexy voice.

-"How can I help you.."

-"Won't you let me in??"She asked, lifting her face a little bit.

-"No...I think you got the wrong room..."

-"Come on..let's have some fun.."

-"Sorry but I have a girlfriend and I don't do those things.."He said and was about to close the door when she put her hand, stopping him from doing it.

-"I'm sure she won't mind..."She said and looked up at him with a grin.

-"Gab-"

-"Shh...don't talk pretty boy..."She said, putting a finger on his lips. She walked foward, making him walk backwards, and she closed the door behind her, locking it."And now..let's have some fun.."She said and walked until they reached the couch. She pushed him on it and undid her coat, slowly letting it slid down her body until it revealed what was underneath. She was wearing long sleeve chiffon shirt, letting it see through the sexy dark purple lingerie set. Troy gulped and she sat on his laps, straddling him.

-"Why so quiet.."She asked, slowly putting her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips and went to his jaw and finally stopped at his neck. She sucked at it making him let out a moan but she quickly stopped. "Well...you are not working with me..so..I should get going.."She said with a serious tone moving out of his laps but quickly felt a hand on her wrist.

-"You are not going anywhere.."He said with a grin before pulling her back on him. He started kissing her lips, asking for entrance. Once she parted them, he quickly enter his tongue. Once air was needed, they pulled out and Troy quickly attacked her shirt buttons. He undid the first five and pushed it off of her shoulder, kissing it. She kissed his ear and kissed her way to his neck. She took the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it out, throwing it over her shoulder, while he undid the rest of the button but when he was about to slid it over her body, she stood up. She had a smirk on her lips and took his hand, pulling him up and she started walking backwards. They slowly climbed the stairs and she quickly turned them so she could pushing on the wall.

-"You look so hot..."He said with a smik, putting a hand on her hip while the under one and her back, pulling her closer to him. She felt something hard poking her thigh, making her smile.

-"What are you smiling for.."He asked her, while kissing her neck and bit her ear.

-"Nothing.."She said a started kising his bare chest in open mouth kisses. She travelled to his navel and slowly continue down until the hem of his jeans. She looked up at him and put her hand on his ankle and travelled up in leg while she stood again. Her hand stop at his crotch and started to undo his jeans.

-"Want it now.."He said in a heavy breath, a grin on his lips.

-"No..."She whiperes to him." Taking care of you friend..."She simply said and put her hand in his boxer. Once he felt her hand on his erect member, he let out a moan. He felt his eyes roll backwards when she started massaging it.

-"Ella..."He said and put a hand on her shoulder. He slipped the shirt of, leaving her in her lingerie. She then took her hand out and pushed down his jeans. He grabbed her butt, lifting her up.

-"Next stop...the room..."She whispered, sensually to him. She almost laugh when he started running to the room, closing the door behind him. She grinded her pelvis against him before putting her feet on the floor walking away from him. He passed his tongue on his dry lips, looking at her mouvement, not missing one. She sat on the bed and motion him to join her. He quickly did and was pushed back on the bed.

-"Not fair..."He said." You are always on the top..."He said in a husky voice.

-"Well...I'm not the birthday boy..."She said in a same husky voice. She sat on his chest and took a handcuff from the night stand. She took his arms and attached him with them over his head. He looked up, confusion written on his face and turned his head to look at her.

-"Be a good boy..."She said and got up from her position on top of him. She slowly pulled his boxer off and came back to sit over him, but closer to his member. She wanted to tease him to she moved a little bit back and put the head of it under her entrance.

-"Gabriella..."He said, closing his eyes.

-"Okay.."She said and lied down on him, so she could detach him. He quickly turned them around and grabbed the cuff and but her arms over her head.

-"My turn..."He said with a grin. He kissed her while his hand travelled to her breast massaging it over the bra. He moved the bra out of the way and attached his mouth to her erect nipple, passing his tongue back and forth.

-"Troy.."She moaned,arching her back. Once he was satisfied with his job, he went to her other breast.

-"Umm...feels good..."She mumbled making him smile. He pulled out and started kissing his way down. He massaged her thighs and stop at her core. He passed his fingers over her wet thong making her whimper.

-"Get it off.."She said, moving her hips. He did what she wanted and passed his finger over her wet fold again. She was about to say something when she felt two fingers inside of her making her let out a huge moan.

-"Ohh...yeah.."She said biting her bottom lip. She started to move up and down, at the same time his fingers did. She felt him pull out his fingers making her lift her head and look down at him. He moved her legs wider and slowly started passing his tongue over her clit and blow air on it afterwards.

-"Troy...oh...that feel good..."She moaned. She felt herself getting more aroused by the second. "Let me go..." She pleaded. He moved back up and undid the cuff. She quickly brought her hand on her entrance, poking a finger inside her. Troy looked at her, getting aroused only by looking at her masturbate. Once she came, she felt on her back with a smile. She turned to look at him, chuckling at his expression.

-"That was fucking hot..."

-"Come baby..."She said to him, taking him by the neck attaching her lips to his."Do it now.."She whispered to him. He slowly thrusted her in slow pace.

-"Faster.." He nodded and kissed her neck, sucking at it. She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips, asking for entrance.

-"Oh.."She moaned in his mouth."I'm going to cum..."

-"Do it with me babe..."He whispered to her, in a low dry voice. He thrusted a couple of times and they finally came. He stayed in her and slowly withdraw. He rolled off her and she quickly placed her face on his chest.

-"Geez...babe..that was amazing..."He said in a low voice, brushing her hair, trying to catch his breath.

-"No..you were amazing..."She said with a smile and kissed his chest.

-"What was the occasion.."He said.

-"Your birthday.."

-"So..like a gift.."He said with a grin.

-"Well...you can see it that way..."

-"Thanks babe...I loved it..."He kissed the top of her head.

-"It was my pleasure..."She said closing her eyes. She was very tired of their activity and was starting to fall asleep when she heard him speak.

-"You know..."

-"Hmm??"

-"Actually...I know it can sound weird..and you could think of me like I'm a sort of freak..but my birthday is everyday you know..."He said with a grin.

-"Are you sure??" She asked, looking back at him with a smile.

-"I'm sure of it..so..could I have more gifts like this...I won't mind if I already know my gift and I'm telling you...I LOVE them!" He told her, emphasing on 'love'. She giggled and kissed his lips.

-"We'll see.."

-"Yes..."He mumbled and lifted his hand in the air making her laugh.

**

* * *

**

Another chapter!!Sorry if I did post it on friday...I had to do other stuffs but I finally managed to have the time to post this chapter!!Hope you enjoyed it and please...leave some reviews!!

**Oh and by the way...I had put a new trailer of a new story I'm making for halloween,on my youtube page called 'The Town'. Hope you like it and leave some comments!!**

**Peace out!!**

**Tati :D**


	10. Blackout

**Sorry for the wait!!Here it is!!Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything about HSM**

**Chapter 9 – Blakout...**

Gabriella was the first one to wake up the next morning. Troy was lying on his stomach with his arm around her waist. She took the blanket and pulled it over his naked body, making him stir. She pushed some bangs out of his eyes and looked at him. She smiled at him when he moved his nose and waited for him to stop moving before getting out of bed. Picking one of his shirt form the drawers, she made her way to the bathroom. She was washing her teeth went she saw the door open behind her, by the mirror. Troy got in and slowly made his way to her, putting his head on her shoulder, arms around her waist.

-"Morning.."She said, putting her bursh down.

-"Morning.." He mumbled in her neck, making her smile. One hand made his way under the shirt and then to her breast, cupping it.

-"What's wrong.."She asked him, turning around in his arms."And I see that you're still naked..." He nodded and put his face in her hair.

-"It's my room, my bathroom so I can be naked if I want and I don't mind that my girlfriend sees me like this.."He said like a 5 years old boy, making Gabriella laugh.

-"Come on babe..you know I love to see you like this...but right now..but something on I'm making you breakfast..."

-"Okay..."He said and slowly made his way back into the room but not before Gabriella slaped his butt."HEY!!" He said, putting a hand on it.

-"Sorry...they just look so round, cute and slap-able!" She said, rising her shoulder. She followed him back to the room and picked the lingerie she had last night from the ground. She put some short on and made her way downstairs before Troy. She smiled when she found clothes items in the stairs and living room before picking them up. Troy came down in some short and entered the kitchen, sitting up on the counter.

-"Good morning!!"He said to her.

-"Well hello!!You seems better now.."She said opening the fridge.

-"What...I wanted to be more time in bed...with you...you know..having-"

-"Please don't say it!!"They heard Chad and Sharpay say at the same time.

-"Hey!Didn't hear you guys get in!!"Gabriella said trying to change the subject.

-"Yeah..and I was about to say..having some fun PLAYING monopoly..."He said, taking an apple from the bowl.

-"Sure buddy..."Sharpay said, making Gabriella blush. "Okay..let's change the subject.." She said, smiling to Gabriella.

-"So ready for the award this evening??" Chad asked.

-"NO!!" Sharpay said putting her plate down quickly.

-"And why is that.."Gabriella said.

-"Well..we have to go to the salon for hair and nails..then makeup, getting dressed and finally arrive there!" She told them with a smile while sitting on the chair.

-"Lucky us.." Troy mumbled and gave a high five to Chad.

-"Lucky who...if I'm stuck with her..you're stuck with us..."Gabriella hissed to them in a whisper.

-"B-but why.."Chad whispered back, trying to not disturb a humming Sharpay.

-"Remember...where one goes..."

-"We all go..."Troy and Chad said.

-"What??" Sharpay said turning to them, putting a grape in her mouth.

-"Nothing..."Gabriella said with a smile and then turned to the guys."Exactly.."She whispered. Troy turned to Chad and slapped the back of his head.

-"What was that for!!"

-"Making that stupid rule!!"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Gabriella was putting her last minutes touch up on her makeup when Sharpay got in the room.

-"Hurry up!!" Gabriella nodded to her and made her way to the bathroom. She open the door, only to find Troy messing with his hair.

-"What are you doing!!Let's go!"

-"My hair!!"He said and turned to look at her. Once he saw her, his mouth felt to the floor."You are so hot..."He said, looking from her feet to the top of her head.

-"Thank you...and now let's fix this.." She said and got closer to him. He grinned back at her and put his hands around her waist.

-"Voila!" She said and gave him a kiss.

Sharpay and Gabriella was the first one to get in the waiting limousine that was surrounded of paparazzi. Fifteen minutes later, the guys got in and they made their way to the award.

Troy and Chad was the first one to get out of the limousine. Their names were called once they got a glimpse of them. Sharpay took Gabriella hand and they made their way to the red carpet. Gabriella followed Troy but kept her distance with him since Sharpay was with Chad.

-"Troy!"

-"Here!!"

-"Amazing..another!!"

-"Over here!!"

The photographs keep yelling to him. He took a look behind him, only to see Gabriella looking over at Sharpay and Chad. He slowly walked backwards and put an arm around her waist. She quickly turned to look at him, confused to which he smiled.

-"Well..now let's bring Troy Bolton!" Someone said, interviewing the stars on that night.

-"Hi.." Troy said with smile.

-"Good to have your here...tell me..how has been your life since you joined the LA Lakers??"

-"Thruthfully...crazy!" He said and chuckled.

-"Really...I didn't think it was so bad.." He said, making Troy laugh.

-"I know that your birthday was actually yesterday..right..so did you party big or just stayed home.."

-"Well..."He started and took a quick look to Gabriella, who was standing in a corner, out of the camera view, blushing." I just spend it with close friend and family.."

-"Laid back style??"

-"Yep...very laid back..nothing crazy.."

-"Talking about something else...I just saw you a few moments ago...your arm around a lovely lady.."

-"Yeah.."Troy said, a smile appearing on his lips. The guy interviewing him turned around. "Why is she standing there..come on over here..." He said to her. A few second later, she was standing next to Troy."So..who is this lovely girl??"

-"Gabriella.."She said, a little shy.

-"Not trying to invade your personl life..well I'm actually doing it..but are you two you know..an item??" Troy looked down at Gabriella. "Are you official off the market??"

-"All I can say is that I'm very happy.." Troy simply said.

-"Well thank you two for stoping here and enjoy yourself!" He said to them and they walked down the stairs.

-"Nice answer Wildcat.." She whispered to him while they continued posing around until they made inside the stadium.

zvzvzvzvzvz

-"And the winner is...the Los Angeles Lakers!!" The entire team got up and made their way to the front. Everyone pushed Troy to the front so he could talk.

-"First, we all to thanks all of you who voted and for the support of your family and friends. Thank you!" He winked at Gabriella since they were sitting on the second row before going backstage, making the camera to turn on her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Are you guys sure about not taking the limousine??" Sharpay asked for the fifth time to Troy and Gabriella.

-"Yes...you two can stay more time here...we'll take a taxi.." Gabriella said to her.

-"But..I don't know...I have this bad feeling something bad will happen..."

-"Shar..we will be okay don't worry..we'll call once we get to the apartment.."

-"Yeah Shar..we'll call.."Troy said too.

-"Fine...don't forget.."

-"We won't.."They both said and got in the taxi.

-"This don't feel right..."Sharpay whispered to herself but Chad heard her.

-"I know.."Chad said, both making their way back to the after-party.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy shoulder. He put an arm around her, while she closed her eyes. The ride was quiet until Troy's phone made a beeping sound. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket.

-"What is it??" Gabriella asked him.

-"Chad...tell us to not forget to call them."

-"They're so funny..."

-"Yeah...you sound so tired..."

-"I am but I had the best night..."She said and kissed his jaw.

-"Me too...me too..."He closed his eyes and then it was Gabriella phone to beep.

-"Must be Sharpay..." She said, looking through her purse.

-"And..."

-"Please get out of the taxi...We'll pass for you two wherever you are...I don't like the feeling I'm having.."Gabriella read out loud.

-"What can really happen to us??" Troy asked. As if on cue, Troy saw, from the corner of his eye, a car coming straigh to Gabriella door side. The impact was so strong that it send the car flying. Troy held Gabriella against him, fearing for their life. He heard Gabriella scream and then everything went black...

**What will happen to them??**

**So here it is!!Please leave some review!!I know you want to click that button..come one..just do it...:D**

**Peace out**

**Tati **

**Pics over my profile, go check them out!**


	11. Not alone

**Hey people!!I decided to update earlier so enjoy this episode!!**

**I don't own HSM**

**Chapter 10- Not alone...**

-"Could you please hurry up??" Sharpay demanded the driver.

-"Shar calm down...we're going to have an accident..They probably got out of the taxi already.." Chad said to her, rubbing her back. They felt the car slow down and they looked up.

-"Why are you stopping??" Chad asked him.

-"There's being an accident!!" He said making Chad and Sharpay got out of the limousine.

-"Oh my God.." Sharpay whispered. She took the bottom of her dress and run to the accident, followed by Chad. There was a taxi upside down, with a man inside and one trying to come out.

-"Is that..."Chad started to say.

-"Oh my God!!TROY!!" Sharpay screamed."Call an ambulance!!" She kneeled down trying to help him get up, not caring if her dress got ruined. Chad helped her and took him in his arms.

-"Troy..where's Gabster??"

-"I-I don't know.." He said, trying to contain the pain.

-"Gabriella!!" Sharpay screamed, looking around. She turned to her left and saw a body lying on the middle of the street."No.." She mumbled making both of the guys to look up. Once Troy saw her, he let go of Chad and started running towards her, even if his all of his body was in pain.

-"Ella..no...Ella!!" He said to her, scared of touching her."SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!"He screamed, tears running down his face. Her face and her body was filled with cuts. They heard the sound of an ambulance coming." Stay with me..Ella..help is coming..stay with me.."He whispered to her, brushing her face.

They quickly but carefully put her in the back of the ambulance. Troy was about to jump in when he stumbled back but was caught by Chad in time before his head hit the ground.

-"Troy..wake up..wake up man.."Chad said to him but it was in vain.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Troy woke up in a white room. He tried to open his eyes but the bright light didn't let him. He moved his right hand over his face, trying to block the light. He slowly open them and tried to move his left arm but a huge pain stopped him.

-"Damn it!!" He cried out loud. He felt someone move next to him and turned his head to the right only to find a tears stained Sharpay. Once she saw Troy looking back at her, her eyes hidden before running outside the room. She then came back with Chad and a doctor.

-"W-what the hell happened..what I'm doing here.." He asked them.

-"Hi Mr Bolton.."

-"Call me Troy.."

-"Troy..well you were in a car accident 10 hours ago."He said, looking at the machines around Troy's bed." You have been since then unconscious. Your left arm is broken and your right ankle is twisted." Troy looked down his body only to find cuts all over his right arm.

-"I see that everything is okay but I'll send a nurse to make you some test. If you need anything, call me or a nurse.."He said and got out of the room. Troy slowly turned to look at Sharpay and Chad.

-"Why are you crying Sharpay.."He asked, resting his head on the pillow."

-"I-I though I lost the two of you.."

-"Why..were Gabriella??" Troy quickly asked.

-"Troy.."

-"Where is Gabriella!!" He demanded.

-"Intensive care..."He mumbled, tears coming down is face. Troy put a hand over his face.

-"Can I see her..."

-"I don't know..let me go ask..."

-"Chad just take the damn wheel chair and bring me to her.." Troy said, pointing to the chair that was in the corner of the room. Chad look at Sharpay who shrugged and he quickly nodded, bringing the chair near the bed. Troy got on with the help of Chad and they made they were to the intensive care. Once they got out and passed by a nurse, she tried to stop them.

-"Mr Bolton..you should be resting."

-"I'm not dying..just have a broken arm and twisted ankle. I can live with that but not seeing my girlfriend.."He said in a serious tone that Chad and Sharpay had never heard since the day Gabriella left three years ago."Let's go.."He said to Chad, who started pushing again. Sharpay mouthed a 'sorry' to the nurse and followed them when she heard Troy say to hurry up.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy slowly made his way next to her bed. She had tubes coming out of her, everywhere. Her heart beat was very slow and low. He touched her fingers and then slowly took her hand in his free hand, kissing it. A tear fell down his face when he put her hand on his cheek.

-"I'm so sorry Gabriella...It's all my fault...I didn't hold you strong against me...I'm sorry.."He whispered, tears cascading down his face."I don't know if you can hear me but I wanted to tell you that..I love you and you are the love of my life...I couldn't live without you...I did for three years but I felt so numb..but I had you again...I don't know what I would have become if I didn't find you...I can't lose you again not a second time...please stay with me..I love you...I want to make you my wife...make you the mother of our children...make you a grandmother..."He said with a shy smile, brushing her hair. He slowly got up from the chair and kissed her forehead."I love you.."He whispered to her and kissed her forehead again before sitting down again.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Lucille was looking a show when it went to commercials. Jack got up and went to the kitchen to grab something to drink when he heard a glass braking in the living room. He quickly run to Lucille, only to find her standing in front of the TV, fixing it.

-"Breaking News...we just found out that LA Lakers' Troy Bolton was in a car accident. This happened after the award that was held in the stadium of Los Angeles. He was with a young female passenger, both injured from the accident. In another part, the driver of the taxi, didn't make it. More information will be provided..."

-"No...not them..."Lucille cried and felt down on her knees.

-"Sshh..."Jack said, holding Lucille in his arms.

-"We need to go..."She said against his chest to which he nodded.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Troy felt someone shaking him. He open his eyes and looked over his shoulder only to see the doctor.

-"Troy..you have been here five hours...you need to rest..."

-"I'm okay..I wasn't sleeping.."

-"Please Troy...we will keep you updated on her condition." Troy looked at him and nodded. Chad got in and started to pull Troy out of the room.

-"Wait.."He said to him. He kissed her hand and rested his forehead on it." Let's go.."He whispered.

They got in Troy's room and found Lucille and Jack. They didn't hear them get in.

-"Mom..it's okay.."He said, hugging her.

-"Troy!!Oh..thanks God you're okay..."She said, hugging him with all her force.

-"Good to see you son.."Jack said.

-"You too..."Troy said with a little smile.

-"We got so scared of losing both of you..."

-"Sharpay told you.."

-"Yes..but where's Gabriella??" Troy looked at his hand.

-"What's wrong honey..."

-"She's in intensive care..."He said and a tear fell down his face.

-"Oh honey..."She said and hugged him.

-"Everything will be okay...you'll see..."She whispered to him. He hugged her and let the tears fall down his face.

-"Be strong son...for her.."Jack said and hugged him.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Three weeks have passed and Gabriella was quickly getting better. She still haven't woke up but Troy passed everyday with her. He went to buy some coffee and got out of the hospital to change his thoughs. There was a little breeze, making him close his eyes, falling asleep.

Two hours had passed and he was making his way back to the room but when he turned the corner to go into Gabriella's room, they was nurses getting in and out of it.

-"What's wrong!!" He asked one of the nurses passing by him.

-"She woke up." She said and continued walking.

-"She woke up...she woke up!!" Troy mumbled to himself with a smile forming in his lips. He quickly walked to the room but was stopped by the doctor coming out of the room.

-"You can't pass Troy..."He said to him.

-"What!!Why??" He asked, looking inside the room. He saw Gabriella in a sitting position, looking around the room, scared.

-"I need to talk to you..."He said and motionned him to walk over to a corner.

-"What's wrong??"

-"How can I say this..."

-"What..please doctor tell me what's wrong!!"

-"Troy..Gabriella lost her memory..."

-"No...no..you're joking right.."

-"Troy..this is serious..We already did some test on her."

-"This can't be happening...is it permanent??"

-"I don't know yet..but there's something else.." Troy just looked at him, scared of what he was about to tell him."She thinks we are 9 years ago...the day of her father death, to be precise..We don't know why her mind went back so many years."

-"What!!"

-"She doesn't know you at all...She thinks she is still 10 years old...we had some difficulty to let her know that she is now 19. We explain everything about the accident and how it affected her long term memory..."

-"So..she does know that her mom died and that she is my girlfriend??"

-"No..."

-"Oh my God..."He said and walked the opposite way."Why..why.."He mumbled to himself."Why!!" He screamed and hit the wall with his good hand.

-"Troy!Calm down..We are trying our best to help her..but for now..you can't tell your relationship with her. We don't know how she could react since her mind is still like a 9 years old for the moment and she could have a relapse. Just say whatever it comes in mind but do not tell her you are her boyfriend.."

-"Can I see her.."

-"Yes..and Troy..she knows you were in the accident too.." Troy nodded and walked over her room. He took a big breath, trying to control his emotions before entering the room. Once he got in, she moved her eyes on him.

-"Hey Gabriella.."He said with a smile.

-"Hi..."She said almost in a whisper, confused.

-"How are you feeling??"

-"Sorry..but who are you??"

-"Oh..sorry...I'm Troy...Troy Bolton"He said."You're best friend..."

-"Troy...that sound...familiar.."She said, looking at her hand. Troy's smile grew bigger, hope of her remembering him."Aren't you the guy I was with in the accident??" His smile quickly faded away.

-"Yeah..."

-"Nice to meet you...Oh stupid me...we know each other..."She said with a shy smile making Troy smile.

-"It's okay...so how are you feeling??"

-"Confused...scared but I think I'm okay..how about you...you look..awful.." She said and Troy chuckled.

-"Well...yeah..I broke my arm and twisted my ankle but it's fine now...just stuck with this.."He said and motionned his arm. Gabriella smiled back at him but she yawned a little." Tired.." She nodded and rested her head on the pillow."You should rest...I'll be waiting for you to wake up outside.."He said and got up.

-"Umm...Troy..."She said in a whisper, making him turn around.

-"Yeah..."

-"Could you...stay with me...I'm kind of scared..."She said.

-"Sure...I'll be right here, all the time.."

-"Thanks.."She whispered, slowly closing her eyes and entered a deep slumber.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Ten minutes after Gabriella felt asleep, he got out of the room and called Sharpay and Chad. He told them about Gabriella situation and quickly came back to her room. Troy was sitting on a small couch that was in her room, with his eyes closed when suddenly Gabriella jumped in her bed.

-"Dad!!" She screamed, tears running down her face. Troy quickly got up and hugged her.

-"Shh..Ella...it's okay..I'm here.."He said brushing her hair. She held his t-shirt tight, fearing that he will leave her.

-"Where's my mom..I want my mom..."She said against his shoulder. Troy bit his bottom lip, not knowing how to tell her.

-"Gabi...your mom...died...a few months ago..."He whispered to her, holding her more against him. She stopped crying and stayed in Troy's arms for a few second before crying her eyes out.

-"My mom too..no!!This can't be happening!!" She screamed breaking Troy heart to brake by seeing her like this.

-"I have no one..."She whispered a few minutes later.

-"Hey!"He said and pulled out of the hug."Don't say that, you have my parents who love you like a daughter...you have Chad and Sharpay..close friends of us..they are like brother and sister...and you have me. You have a family..a new one..so don't say ever again that you are alone..."He said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and held him tight.

* * *

**So what did you think??Tell me by leaving some reviews!! Oh..and don't forget to go see HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3: SENIOR YEAR!! Can't wait!!**

**Peace out! :D**

**Tati...**


	12. WHAT!

**Sorry for the wait..her'e it is!ENJOY!!**

**Don't own anything about HSM**

**Chapter 11- WHAT!?!?!**

A week had passed since Gabriella woke up and she was now going back to the apartment for that night. They were going back to Albuquerque the next day since Troy can't play until his arms is good, which can take several weeks or even month. Troy had Gabriella's bag on his shoulder while Chad pushed the chair out of the hospital. Sharpay opened the door car and he helped her stand up.

-"I can do it myself..."She said with a smile."Thank you.." She had being talking to them but she felt like she was knowing them all over. She was more comfortable with Troy.

-"Sure.."They said and smiled at her. Troy got in the car next to her and they went to the apartment.

The ride was very quiet, since Gabriella was looking at the streets, trying to remember something. Troy saw that and slowly put a hand on her hand.

-"Hey..."He whispered to her, making her turn her head."It will come back..."She nodded and turned to her previous position.

-"I hope.."Troy though, looking through his window. Chad gave a look at Sharpay who just looked back at him before looking at the streets.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Home sweet home!" Chad said in a loud voice, making Gabriella giggle.

-"Actually..it will be dirty home.."Sharpay said, looking around the apartment.

-"Hey...I can't really clean with one arm and mister over here don't help.."Troy said pushing Chad, who turned the TV on. Gabriella looked around the apartment when she was brought out of her thoughs.

-"Come seat Gabs.." She nodded and sat down next to Troy. He felt her move next to him and he took a quick glance at her.

-"You okay.."He whispered, while Chad and Sharpay laughed at what they were watching.

-"I need to pee.."She whispered back to him, blushing. He smiled at her and got up, taking her hand.

-"Come on.." He brought her to the room and showed her the bathroom. Five minutes later, he heard the door open.

-"You're okay now??"

-"Yeah...thanks.."

-"So how are you feeling today.."

-"Good...just feeling a little bit weird..."She said, sitting on the bed in front of Troy.

-"Is it bad??" He quickly asked her.

-"Don't worry I'm fine..it's just...I don't know...I feel like a complete stranger.."

-"Why..."

-"It's just the fact that I don't remember anything.."

-"Right..."

-"Yeah..but except for that..I'm good..starting to get used to Sharpay and Chad.."

-"They're crazy when they're together.."He said with a smile.

-"YEAH!!So funny to see them fight.."She said, giggling.

-"That's nothing..you'll see.."

-"CHAD DANFORTH COME HERE IN THIS SECOND!!!!" They heard Sharpay yell to him. Soon enough, Chad got in the room running under the bed, ignoring the stare of Gabriella and Troy.

-"I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!!!"She said and got in the room.

-"I don't even want to know.."Troy mumbled making Gabriella giggle. Sharpay asked them with the eyes, where he was to which Troy shrug. She looked at Gabriella who was smiling and showed her with her eyes. Sharpay smiled and slowly kneeled down on the floor and quickly grabbed Chad by the hair.

-"Not the hair!!!"He cried, getting out of his hiding place.

-"Brie!!!" Troy said.

-"What..."

-"You turned to the evil side of the force...please tell me it's not true..."He said in a hurt voice, making her giggle.

-"What can I say...we are girls!!!"

-"Oh!!" He simply said and started tickling her with one hand.

-"Troy!!!"

-"Say it!!!"

-"Not the s-sides!!!!"She cried, trying to block him.

-"Not strong I see..."He said moving his hand over her stomach.

-"N-not t-true!!"

-"Please..."

-"Fine...s-stop it!!"

-"Just say it.."

-"I-i'm n-not turn-ning to the d-dark s-s-side!!!"She said between giggle. He quickly stopped and help her sit up again.

-"That was easy right.."He said and turned to look at Sharpay and Chad, who seemed like he was scared of Sharpay.

-"Sorry...now let me go!!!"

-"No..."

-"I'm so sorry Sharpay..."

-"That's better..."

-"Thank you.." Chad mumbled under his breath when she let go of him.

-"What did you say??"

-"Who..me??Nothing..." He said making both Troy and Gabriella rolled their eyes.

-"So what did he do this time??" Troy asked her.

-"He said that I looked like the girl on the show who is a total drama queen and a bitch.."

-"I said that??I meant..that you don't look at all like her..."

-"Sure..."She said, giving him a evil stare.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Gabriella turned to her left and opened her eyes, it was now 1:45 of the morning. She though that an hour had passed since she saw the clock, but in reality, five minutes had only passed. She sighed and sat up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and decided to go drink some water. She slowly made her way downstairs but stoped when she saw Troy sleeping on the couch. She bit her lip and took her time to go to the kitchen, taking quick glances at him. She was about to take the glass when she heard a voice.

-"Don't worry..I'm already up.."Troy said, making her jump.

-"Geez!!Don't do that!!"

-"Sorry...so what brought you here??" He asked her, while he made his way to the kitchen sitting up on the counter.

-"Water..."

-"Couldn't sleep??"

-"How do you know that??"

-"I know you well..."

-"Couldn't sleep either??"

-"No...this thing is so itchy!!!"He said passing his hand over the cast."So...nervous for tomorrow??"He asked her while he took an apple from a bowl.

-"You mean..later in the day??" He took a look at the time and then turned to her.

-"Yep.."

-"Kinda..."

-"Well..I'll be there with you..."

-"Yeah..."

-"Look..."

-"Yeah.."

-"I was wondering if..you wanted to go...to the cemetery where you mom is before we go back to Albuquerque??" She looked up at him and stared at his eyes.

-"I-I....yes...I would like to go..."

-"Okay..I'll take you then.." She smiled at him and they stayed in silent.

-"Thanks Troy.."

-"Oh it's my pleas-"

-"No..I mean thanks for being here it me...through all of this..."

-"Hey...what are best friend for??" He said."I mean boyfriend..."He though. She smiled at him and look at the glass she had in her hand.

-"Hey..what's wrong.."

-"Umm..I was wondering.."

-"Yeah.."He said, telling her to continue.

-"Could we talk...like about...everything??"

-"Sure...let's over to the couch..." He said and jumped off the counter and followed Gabriella.

-"So..what do you wanna know??"

-"Well...how..did.."She started to say, trying to find a question to ask him." Okay..how did we meet??"

-"Well..you were 16. We were in a plane going to Albuquerque."

-"So I didn't meet you when I was younger??"

-"No...but since the first time we saw each other, we really clicked.." She nodded and took another sip of her water.

-"So..you don't know how I was when a was little??"

-"Actually..a little bit..I know that some friends of high school called you Game."

-"Why??" She asked amused.

-"You did a lot of pranks, and still do..and you are very athlectic."

-"For real??What do I do??"

-"You're kinda good in basketball.."He said with a smile.

-"Joking right.."

-"No..you actually kicked my ass in a one-on-one game back to parents' house."

-"Wow..."

-"Yep.."

-"Never though I could do that...now tell me.."

-"What??"

-"Everything about you.."

-"Me??"

-"Yep..I what to know more about my best friend!" She said with smile.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay woke up by the sound coming from the room next to hers. She open her room door and went inside the next one. She got up on the bed and started jumping.

-"What!What's wrong??" Chad quickly said, sitting up.

-"I can't sleep..so you won't sleep.."She said and lied down on his bed.

-"Geez...you can give me an heart attack you know.."

-"Don't be such a baby...and go do me some breakfast..I'm hungry.."

-"What!!No..we go.." He said and pulled her out of bed.

They made their way downstairs but stopped when they saw something that broke their heart. Troy had his back to the couch's armrest while Gabriella was sleeping on his chest. He had his head over her's and his arms around her. They sat down on the stairs, out of Troy's view when he opened his eyes and looked around him. He looked down at Gabriella and a smile appeared on his face. He brushed some of her hair out of her face.

-"I love you so much...." He whispered and slowly kissed the top of her head. Gabriella slowly turned her head to the other side and let out a sigh. She opened one eyes and quickly closed it. She brought one hand to her eyes and started rubbing it, while Troy looked at her movement.

-"Morning.."She whispered, looking up at him.

-"Morning.."

-"Oh..sorry.."She said and quickly moved from her position." Must had slipped while sleeping.."

-"It's okay..." He said in a sad voice, but was covered by a smile. Chad and Sharpay looked each other and decided to join them.

-"Oh..hey!!" Chad said as if he didn't see anything.

-"Morning.."Gabriella said with smile, standing up and went upstairs to wash her teeth. Troy slowly stood up but was brought into a tight hug by Sharpay, which he needed.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

The entire day was very emotional for Gabriella. They went to her mother grave before jumping on an airplane going back to Albuquerque. They were both walking their way out when Troy saw some paparazzi. He quickly took Gabriella hand and hugged her.  
-"Don't pay them attention..just stay close to me.."He said to her before crossing the door separating them.

-"Troy? How are you??"

-"Gabriella over here!!"

-"Are you quitting??"

-"What happen with the accident??"

-"Will you go back to play??"

Troy quickly pushed Gabriella inside a waiting car and joined her in without saying a word to the paparazzi. She turned to look at him with her eyes wide.

-"How do they know my name and why are they taking pictures of us and why are they calling your name??"

-"I'll tell you in the apartment.."He simply said and told the drive to take them home.

zvzvzvzvzvzvz

When they got inside the apartment, Troy told Gabriella to take a shower to relax herself from the heavy day she had. Once he was sure she was in the shower, he called Samantha and asked her if all of her thing were in the guest room. She told him what she did when they suddenly heard a scream coming from Gabriella.

-"BRIE!!" Troy shouted to her while running toward the bathroom."WHERE ARE YOU??" He asked her once he saw that she wasn't in the bathroom.

-"HERE!!!" She screaming in a panic voice. He quickly opened her room door only to find her in her panties. Once she saw that he was in the room, she quickly grabbed the towel and hid her chest.

-"Geez!!SO SORRY BRIE!!" Troy said turning around."Nothing I haven't seen.."He though and put a hand on his eyes even if he had his back to her.

-"You can..can turn now.."She said to him. When he turned around he saw that she was blushing.

-"Why did you scream??" He quickly asked her.

-"For this!!!" She said and moved her towel from her stomach, showing him her tattoo.

-"You haven't seen it??" He asked her, confusion written all over his face.

-"Yes I did what did you think I was screamind for!!" She said, sacarsm visible. He smiled at her making her more angry."What are you laughing at!!"

-"You..but how did you not see it??" He asked her and sat down on the bed.

-"Well I was in the hospital with nurses who didn't let me move..."

-"But when you took showers..you like didn't see it??"

-"Didn't have mirror.."

-"But you didn't..like..looked down there??" He asked her.

-"Troy.."She hissed making him laugh which caused her to blush more.

-"Sorry..I can't understand why you didn't see it!" He said once he stopped laughing.

-"I-I..I just didn't see it okay!!" She said to him, sitting on the bed with a pout. He tried to stay serious but wasn't able since she you too cute making him laugh.

-"Not funny.." She said and hit him on the shoulder.

-"OW!!" He said, always laughing.

-"TROY!!!"

-"Okay..okay..I'll..stop.." He said between laugh and stopped laughing. He looked up at her and immediatly started laughing again.

-"OUT!!"She said, standing up and started pulling him. She pushed him out of her room and closed the door behind him. He suddenly became serious when they door closed in his face but when he saw the face of Samantha who was confused he started laughing again.

-"TROY!!!STOP IT!!!" He heard her scream the other side of the door. He tried to take deep breath to kill his laugh which was starting to hurt his stomach. He bit the inside of his cheek and quickly made his way to his room. Once he closed the door, he started laughing more since he didn't exactly know what was he laughing at.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Troy had send Samanthat to her house for the weekend telling her she needed a break from her work. He was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. It has been at least two hour since he saw Gabriella and she wasn't come out of her room yet. He took the sling off his arms and threw it on the couch since he was getting sick of it. He went to her room and stood in front of the door.

-"Brie??" He asked, knocking the door but she didn't answer. He heard her move so he tried again."Brie..I can hear you, you know.."

-"What do you want.."He heard her said.

-"Can I come in.."He asked her.

-"...Yeah.." He slowly opened the door only to find her lying on the bed. He closed the door and went to lied down next to her.

-"I'm sorry for laughing earlier..."

-"It's okay..apology accepted.."She said but quickly turned her head toward him."But if you do that again..I'll be sure that I hit you hard.."She said and hit his shoulder.

-"I won't do it again.."He said smiling.

-"Good.." She said and went back to her position looking at the ceiling. They stayed in silence until she broke it.

-"What is T.B??" She asked turning her head to look at him.

-"T.B.??"

-"Yeah..that's what I have under the 14...which I don't know what it stand for.."

-"Well..."

-"What.."

-"Well...14 is a number of a player and that is..me."He said turning to look at her.

-"What??"

-"T.B. stand for Troy Bolton...me.."

-"YOU have to be kidding me.."

-"Nop..I'm not.."

-"So I have a tattoo of your name??" She said sitting up.

-"It's not that bad you know.."

-"Come on..your name on my body.."

-"Yeah..what's wrong with it??I have your on mine.."

-"WHAT!!!"

-"Not exactly your name but you're nickname..."

-"Let me see.."She said to him. He sat up and turned his back to her. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and started lifting with her help until she saw the tattoo.

-"Got Game.."She mumbled, touching it sending shivers down his spine. She stayed silent until she broke into laughter. She felt back on her back, holding her sides." Got game!!What kind of tattoo is that!!"

-"Not funny..and don't talk..what about '14 T.B.'"He said to her, making her stop. They looked at each before they both started laughing. After they calmed down, she was the first one to speak.

-"I like it tough..."She said with a smile.

-"Me too..I like it..."He said looking at her. He slowly turned on his side not breaking their glances.

-"So..you didn't tell me.."She said, looking up at the ceiling again."Why were they taking picture of us??"

-"Cuz they what pictures.."

-"How do they know my name..."

-"Cuz you're always with me.."

-"Okay..so how do they know your name??"

-"Cuz I play in the LA Lakers.."

-"WHAT!!!"

**And..like it??Let me know!!!**

**Peace out**

**Tati:D**


	13. The island

**New chapter people!!Hope you enjoy this...I think some of you will...;D**

**Chapter 12 – The island**

Gabriella was turning around her bed, her shirt sticking to her skin. Sweat was visible on her face telling one thing. She was having a bad dreams.

_...A 10 years old Gabriella running after a ball screaming"My ball!!" She felt someone grab her and then a loud sound was heard..._

_..."Can I go to my room??" A sixteen years old said to Lisa only to receive a slap across her face._

_...Lisa hitting her across the face..._

Gabriella quickly sat up on her bed. She had tears running down her cheek while she slowly pulled the cover off her body. She looked down of her wet shirt and slowly walked to the drawer and took another shirt replacing the one she had on. She opened her room door and slowly walked over the room that was at the end of the hallway. Once she reached it, she slowly opened, looking inside for the person she was needing at the moment. She quietly got in the room and closed the door behind her. Trying not to do any sound, she made her way to his bed, getting under the covers and near his body. She took his arm that was over the pillow and slowly moved closer to him, putting his arm around her. She felt him move until he quickly stop, feeling the body of another person near him.

-"Ella..."He asked, lifting his head only seeing the lines of her body in the dark.

-"Yeah...sorry for waking you.."She said and was about to sit up when he slowly pulled her down again.

-"What's wrong..."

-"I had a bad dream..."

-"Wanna talk about it.."He felt her head shake left and right."Okay.."

-"Can I stay with you.."She asked, looking up at him.

-"Don't even need to ask..."He said and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

-"Thanks.."She said and snuggled into his bare chest.

-"You're welcome.."He whispered, rubbing her back up and down until he felt her breath become even. He let out a sigh and then he slowly closed his eyes falling asleep again.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Troy woke up the next morning felling a pressure on his chest. He rubbed his eyes and looked down only to find Gabriella resting her head on it, hugging him. A smiled appeared on his lips while he brushed her hair. He took a look at the clock only to read 9:45 on it. He put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He was falling asleep again when he felt Gabriella shiver. He took the blanket and pulled it over the two of them making Gabriella to look up at him. He felt her looking at him so he slowly opened one eye to look back at her.

-"Morning.."She said.

-"Morning.."He said back and rested his head, opening his other eye in the process."Feeling better..."

-"Yeah..thanks for let me sleep here and sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night.."

-"It's okay...if that made you feel better then don't need to be sorry.." She nodded and rested her head on the pillow. She slowly pushed herself up so she was at the same level as him.

-"Troy..."

-"Yeah.."He said, turning to look at her.

-"Mmm..."She started to say and bit her bottom lip"Did...do you know if my mom hit me....like...was she abusing me..."She finally asked him, closing her eyes fearing for his answer.

-"Why..why do you ask that..."He asked her, getting a little bit confused by her question.

-"I..I don't know...I was dreaming that she was hitting me..."She whispered and opened her eyes to look at him. Troy mentally smiled since she had started remembering things."So..did she??"

-"Ella...I'm...I.."

-"Just tell me..please.."

-"Okay...yes..she did hit you.."He whispered and put an arm around her. Tears started to run down her cheeks not even bothering cleaning them up.

-"Why..."She asked after letting out a sob.

-"She was in an abusive relationship..."He explained to her, wiping some tears with his thumb.

-"My-my mom??"

-"Yes...the man she was with was hitting her so to let out her anger...she chose her daughter like victim..."He said, kissing her head.

-"Did I know??"

-"Not until she asked your forgiveness for the action she did in those time and told you that before she died..."

-"What did I do??" She asked him, sniffing.

-"You accepted.."She nodded and closed her eyes, hugging his arm. They stayed in silence for 15 minutes until he spoke again.

-"Hey..."

-"Mmm.."

-"Wanna go out today..."

-"Sure..." She said and sat up."Where..."

-"Around..."

-"Okay..."

-"Go get ready then..." He said and she walked out of his room. Once he heard her room door close, he picked his phone up and called the doctor.

-"Dr Carter speaking." He heard the other side of the line say.

-"Hi Dr Carter, it's me, Troy Bolton."

-"Troy! How have you been..??How's your arm and Gabriella going??"

-"That's why I called you.."

-"What's wrong??"

-"She had a bad dream..but in reality..it was like a flashback..."

-"Like something happened in her life.."

-"Exactly.."

-"Well that's some good news Troy...It seems like she is having her memory little by little.."

-"Good news..." He repeated it a smile.

-"So..if she still continues having those kind of 'flashback' please call me"

-"Sure!"

-"So tell me how's your arm going without the cast??"

-"Good..I think..I'm getting used to it..without the cast.."

-"Well don't forget to do some treatment with the small ball I gave you last week."

-"No.."

-"Good..hope to talk to you soon!Goodbye"

-"Yeah..Goodbye!" Troy said and hung up. He put his phone of his bed and stayed seated.

-"Good news..."He whispered before he ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

zvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Can I come in??" He asked her, knocking at her door.

-"Yep!" He slowly opened her door to find her looking for shoes in the closet."I'm almost ready.." She said and turned to look at him.

-"It's okay..oh and by the way...bring your swimsuit.."

-"Why??" She asked him with her head inside the closet.

-"Where going to the beach!" He said making her stand up quickly, knocking her head on a box that was inside. She quickly felt back on her knees, holding her head.

-"Ow..."She whispered, rubbing it.

-"Geez!!You okay??" He asked her, helping her stand up. She looked up at him and started laughing.

-"What are you laughing at??"

-"You're face...what else!!" She said and slowly made her way to the bed, sitting down.

-".Ha...Ha" He said with a fake smile and sat next ot her. She did a fake smile to him before speaking again.

-"So where going to the beach.." She asked with a smile.

-"Yep..."

-"I always wondered what it was..."She said and looked down at her knees.

-"Hey..you loved it before..I'm sure you will fall back in love again.."He said, putting a hand on her head.

-"Ow!!"

-"Oh! Sorry..forgot.."He said pointing it.

-"Yeah..yeah..forgot.."She said in the same tone he said it. She stood up and took her swimsuit and went to the bathroom to put it.

-"Ready??" He asked her from the room.

-"Not yet.."

-"And now??"

-"Nop.."

-"How about now??"

-"No."

-"Now??"

-"Don't even start Bolton.."

-"Start what??Ready now??"

-"Cut it off!!"

-"Now??"

-"YES!!"

-"Come out then!!"

-"I'm not finish!!"

-"So don't tell me that you are when you're not!!"

-"GEEZ BOLTON!!" She screamed coming out of the bathroom, pulling her shirt down.

-"FINALLY!!"

-"Just...shut up.."She said and got out of the room. He smiled at her and quickly ran out of the room.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Troy rented one of the boat to go over a small island that he found out one day running around the beach. When he came back to the apartment building, he asked Patrick about it and he told him that he needed a boat to go over there.

-"Thanks you..."Gabriella said to the man in the boat.

-"What time will you like me to come pick you up Mr Bolton??" The man asked him.

-"Well..what time do you close??"

-"Well..today it's wednesday so..around 8 pm.."

-"Good then come pick us up at 7pm"

-"Sure..have a good evening Mr and Mrs Bolton.." He said with a smile and took off before Gabriella could say something.

-"What was that about??" She asked Troy who was trying to hold in his laughter when he saw her face.

-"Long story..."

-"I have all the time.."She said and he slowly stopped smiling.

-"Well..it was an inside joke between Sharpay, Chad, you and me.." He lied to her, his mind racing to find an reason.

-"What is it??"

-"Umm..I..well we make seem like we were like a couple.."

-"What for??" She asked it a smile.

-"For fun..I guess.."He said, trying to smile so she couldn't see that he was lying to her.

-"We are some crazy persons.."She said and took her bag, walking under the shadow of the trees.

-"Yeah.."He whispered and followed her there.

-"This place is so beautiful.."She said, sitting down on the sand.

-"Yeah.." He said while he put the big umbrella they gave them. He extended a towel and sat down making place so she could sit down next to him.

-"I'm hungry.."

-"Me too.." He said and started looking through his bag. He took out two peanut butter and jelly sandwichs.

-"Mmm..my favorite!" She told him, quickly attacking it.

-"I can see that you were really hungry.."

-"You can bet!"

After eating, Troy took his shirt off and stood up. Gabriella unconsciously stared at him while he made his way to the water. She let out a chuckle when he kind of slip but didn't fall. He quickly turned around a showed his pearly white teeth in a smile making her laugh.

-"Come on!!" He screamed at her.

-"Not now!!" She said and looked around. She heard a splash and she slowly turned her head towards him again. He got out of the water, pushing his wet hair back.

-"Gabriella..he's your best friend.."She mumbled and turned her glare at the water on her left."A hot one.."She thought. She heard him sniff, making her turn her head. He lied down on the towel, his chest going up and down with each breath he took.

-"The water is great you know..."

-"It does look like.."

-"What are you waiting for then..."

-"Well..the truth is that...I can't swim..well..I can but not in that kind of water"She said, looking at him, pointing the beach.

-"Bullshit!" He said and stood up."Come on..you'll enjoy this day.." He said and stretch his hand to her to grab it. She stood up and took her skirt and shirt off before Troy took her hand again.

-"Oh!!It's cold!!" She said and tried to walk back on the sand.

-"Oh come on..It will be better once you're in the water.."He said and pulled her in.

-"Troy..."She whined but he kept pulling her. They walked until the water arrived at their waist before Troy turned around to face her.

-"Come on.."He said putting her arms around his neck."Don't be scared okay..I got you.." She nodded and put her legs around his waist. He slowly got deeper holding her by the waist. Once he stopped walking, Gabriella started feeling less scared and slowly release her tight hold around his neck. She put her head back, closing her eyes.

-"Mmm.." Troy looked at her with a smile, holding her by the waist. He slowly detach her legs around his waist making her to hold his neck again.

-"Relax..." He whispered before he lifted her leg and put a his hand under her so she was floating."Just relax.." He said and she closed her eyes. Without her knowing, he slowly pulled his hand away from underneath her and got in the water.

-"So..Troy.."She said but didn't have a answer."Troy??" She asked gain opening her eyes."TROY!?!?!" She screamed, panic rising in her. She did a movement sending her into the water. Troy quickly grabbed her by the waist under the water and came up at the surface.

-"You okay??" He asked her, brushing some of her hair away from her face.

-"OKAY??I almost died!!"

-"Ella..I was right here..it's not like I was on the shore.."

-"But why did you do it??" She asked him, hitting him on the shoulder.

-"You floated.."He said with a smile.

-"I floated..."She said, sending him an evil look.

-"Yep..."

-"I floated??By myself??"

-"Yep.."

-"Cool!!" She said and hugged him.

-"Can't..breathe.."

-"Oh sorry!!" She said and let go of him.

-"We should go back to the shore.."

-"Yeah.."

Gabriella let go of him once the water arrived to her waist. She was walking towards the shore when suddenly she felt backward, falling on her butt. She heard Troy chuckling which quickly turned into a laugh. She turned around to say something to him when a wave took him by surprise ending him face first in the water. She started to laugh and he quickly sat up brushing the sand of his face.

-"That was not cool.."He said.

-"But it was funny.."She said, standing up.

-"Funny..."He repeated to her while they walked over the towels.

-"Come Troy...don't be such a baby.."She screamed at him. He send her a glare and she giggled.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Gabriella was lying on the towel covering her body with another one while Troy was playing with a piece of branch he found when they went walking. The sun was slowly getting in, turning to sky into a light orange.

-"It's beautiful.."Gabriella said, braking their silence.

-"Yeah..it is.."He said, looking up at the sky. He slowly looked down, kind of sad.

-"Hey..what's wrong??" Gabriella asked him, sitting up.

-"Nothing.."

-"You sure??"

-"Yeah.."He said and looked up at her.

-"Come on..let's go for a walk.."She said, taking his hand. She put her only her shirt and they walked over the rocks. "So..wanna talk about.."She asked him, walking on the rocks.

-"Talk about what..."

-"The thing clouding your mind??"

-"There's nothing.."He lied to her. She looked at him, trying to find something only by looking at his movement.

-"Fine.."She said and sat down on one of the rocks."If you don't want to tell me..then don't.."

-"Come on Ella..there's nothing.."He said and sat down next to her. She did a pout and looked the other way. He took the branch he had in the hand and started poking her side.

-"Troy.."She simply said and he continued poking her side."Stop it.."

-"Not until you stop being mad at me for no reason.."

-"There is one..you don't want to tell me what is on your mind.."

-"There's nothing..." He said and poked her again.

-"Stop it!!" She said, trying to block him. He started tickling her and she quickly stood up.

-"Don't even start.."She said and started walking backward. He walk forward and quickly started running after her.

-"TROY!!!!" She screamed, taking quick look behind her. She got in the water and started splashing him with it.

-"OH!!" He screamed when the cold water hit his skin."You are gonna pay for that!!" He simply said and started splashing water at her.

-"AHH!!!" She screamed, splashing water at him. He quickly took her by the waist and they felt down on the water, laughing.

-"Troy!!" She whined.

-"I don't have anything on my mind.."He said to her once she calm down. She turned her head toward him, looking at his eyes. She saw his lips trembling because of the cold water they were in. He brushed off a strand of hair that was over her eye. She felt her own lips tremble at his touch.

-"Gabriella..no.." She thought, looking at him. She tried to hold herself but the need was to strong for her to hold. She slowly turned so she was resting her weight on her elbow and slowly, very slowly got closer to him not breaking their glance. Troy felt like his breath was slowly stopping, each time she got closer. She rested one hand on his chest while she slowly leaned in, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**O.o..what just happened there???Don't forget to leave some review like you all do!!!Oh..and there are some pics on my profile for thei chapter and for another chapter..Go check it out!**

**Peace out**

**Tati :D**


	14. Memories

**Here's the new chapter people!!Enjoy!! Oh..and thanks for the AMAZING reviews everyone wrote!!It's means a lot to me!! Now..let's start the chapter!!**

**Chapter 13 – Memories...**

_She tried to hold herself but the need was to strong for her to hold. She slowly turned so she was resting her weight on her elbow and slowly, very slowly got closer to him not breaking their glance. Troy felt like his breath was slowly stopping, each time she got closer. She rested one hand on his chest while she slowly leaned in, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. _

Troy didn't move from the shock he was in. He felt her pull out a little before he quickly put a hand behind her head, deepening the kiss_._He passed his tongue on the bottom lip, asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth which soon enough was behind discover by Troy's tongue. He brought his other hand on her cheek, slowly rubbing it with his thumb. He felt her hand turned into a fist against his chest before she quickly pulled out. She sat up and brought one hand to her swollen lips.

-"No.."

-"Ella.."He said and sat up next to her.

-"No..this is wrong...this is so wrong in so many way.."She said, not looking at him.

-"What way..your a woman and I'm a man..."

-"Troy..we are best friends...it's almost like being brother and sister.." She said, turning to look at him.

-"Ella.."

-"Let's do like this never happened.."She simply said and stood up, running away from their place.

-"GABRIELLA!!" He screamed, standing up. She kept running until she collapse on the towel, crying. He looked at her figure and slowly sat down on the sand.

-"Damn it.."He cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes and slowly brought a hand on his lips, still feeling her soft one against it.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

They stayed in their place, things running in both of their minds. Troy looked at the horizon and saw a boat get closer. He closed his eyes and slowly stood up, making his way toward Gabriella.

-"It's time to go.."She said and looked up at him. He nodded and she stood up, putting her skirt on. After helping him pick everything, they walked over the boat.

-"Evening.."The man said.

-"Evening.."They both said.

-"Had a good time??"

-"Yeah.."They mumbled and looked at each other before sitting down.

After Gabriella got out of the boat, Troy followed her and they walked over the apartment building in a complete silence. When they finally reached the apartment, Troy opened the door, putting their stuff on the floor.

-"Thanks for today.."Gabriella said to him.

-"You're welcome..." She nodded and walked over her room, slowly closing the door behind her. He let out a sigh and walked over the balcony, the wind hitting him. He looked at the horizon, seeing the island from there. He took a last look before getting inside. He got inside his room when his cell phone started ringing.

-"Hello.."

-"Troy??Hey, it's me Jessica!"

-"Oh hey Jess..how have you been??"

-"Good..how's Gabi??"

-"Better..."

-"Does she have her memory back??"

-"No..not yet..."

-"Oh that sucks.."

-"Yeah.."

-"Oh..well I was calling to see if you could come pick up Shadow..it's not like I mind looking for her but I have to go visit my mom and I don't want to leave her alone."

-"Sure..I'll be there..in like an hour.."

-"Oh..thanks..see ya then!" She said and hung up. Troy pulled the phone away from his ears and took his car keys from the table. He went to Gabriella's room knocking on it.

-"Yeah??"

-"I have to go out..I'll be back.."

-"Okay.."She said and he walked out of the apartment. Once she was sure that the door closed, she got out of her room and went to the living room. She turned the TV on and went to grab some orange juice from the fridge. She walked over the couch and sat down searching through the channel something good to see.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

_..."Bolton, Troy Bolton...nice to meet you."..._

_..."Shh Brie...I'm here...shh...you're safe here..." She hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go..._

_...Gabriella was very concentrated on the game. When she was playing something, nothing could disturb her. She was dribbling the ball when she felt Troy behind her. She just needed one more shoot and she could win. She faked left and went right and shoots. The ball turned around the rim and got in. She was jumping and then faced Troy which had surprised look on his face..._

_..."Shh...he's gone...nothing will happen to you...I'm here..." Troy said to her while rocking her...._

_...She saw Troy walking to them, when a drunken girl passed by him and started to kiss him. She quickly got out of the house, ignoring the call from Chad and Sharpay...._

Gabriella woke up and almost jumped off the couch. She brought a hand to her head that was starting to hurt. She lied down again turning the TV off in the process and closed her eyes.

-"Troy..." She mumbled. She put a hand over her eyes when she heard someone trying to open the door. She then heard Troy get in and put something down on the floor. He threw the key on the counter and turned the light.

-"Geez!!" Troy cried putting a hand over his heart when he saw Gabriella lying on the couch.

-"Hey.."She said and sat up. She turned to look at him and saw something black behind his feet."What is that.."She asked pointing it.

-"Come on girl.." Troy said and patted his leg while he walked over Gabriella."This..is Shadow.."He said and picked her up, putting her on his lap."Your dog..."

-"I have a dog??"

-"Yep...I just went to pick her up.."He said and brushed Shadow's back. Shadow stood up from her sitting position and slowly went over Gabriella's laps, being careful not to fall.

-"Hey..you..."She said and slowly brushed her ears."About this evening.."She started to say but was cut off by Troy.

-"It's okay...forget about it.."He said, with each words breaking his heart. She nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Want something to eat??" He asked her, stand up.

-"Yeah.."

-"Okay..I'll do something cuz I'm starving!!" He said and almost ran to the kitchen if that means not being near her because he won't be able to not kiss her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

_..."That was so close.." Gabriella said while sitting next to Troy."I know...we should get going.."... _

_..."Troy..please don't make thing harder.." She said, wiping away some tears."Ask me anything.."..._

_...She walked backwards, not taking Troy out from her gaze until he disappeared behind the door. She leaned her forehead on it before taking a big breath, leaving the Bolton household for the last time. She ran to the tree, quickly climbing it, entering her room. She closed the balcony door behind, sliding to the floor crying..._

_...__"I want and need to know.." Troy said to her. She looked at him and nodded..._

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, trying to look around her dark room. She lied on her back, looking at the ceiling.

-"What are you hiding...Troy Bolton.."She mumbled. She turned her head to look at the clock to read 4:50 am. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She looked for some pills for her headache but didn't find any. She let out a groan before opening her door to go in the kitchen. She took a glass and filled it with water, taking her pill in her other hand. She put it in her mouth and brought the glass to her mouth when she heard someone whispering. She slowly walked over Troy's room.

-"Yeah..I know...I'm trying my best...yeah..okay..talk to you soon..bye.."Troy said and hung up. She moved closer to the door. It was slighty open, so she was able to look inside. She saw Troy look at something and got up. He walked over his drawer but then her vision couldn't go far unless she pushed the door open. She slowly walked backward and went to the kitchen. She walked back to her room but she was almost there when she saw in the corner of her eyes Troy's room door open. She quickly jumped inside her room and went to her bed. She heard him get closer to her room so she quickly closed her eyes. His feet slowly came to a stop and she could fell him look at her. Troy rested his head on the door frame, looking her sleep. He let out a sigh and slowly closed the door. Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at the closed door.

-"And I'm going to find out..."She whispered and turned her body to the other side.

* * *

**So sorry if this chapter was boring..I know it's not my best...please leave some reviews!! :D**

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


	15. I can't do this anymore

**SO SO SO SORRY for not put it last friday. I have been loaded with projectssss..yes..a lot of them but finally I already gave them in so I have time to write more chapters for this story and the next one...ooh and about that..there's a new trailer in my youtube page go see it please and leave some comments..okay..I'll stop talking and let you read this chapter..I'm sorry if it's kinda of short... :S**

Chapter 14 – I can't do this anymore...

-"GOOD MORNING!!"

Gabriella said in a loud voice, opening Troy's room door. He jumped out of the bed, landing on the floor with his butt first.

-"GEEZ ELLA!!!" He screamed, looking up at her.

-"S-sorry..."She mumbled, trying not to laugh at him.

-"I could have been naked you know..."He said, standing up and sat down on his bed, putting something in his night stand.

-"But you're not!" She responded and lied down on the bed.

-"You seem...."

-"Full of energy!!!" She said, turning to look at him.

-"Yeah..."

-"What can I say...I like it!"

-"I can see that!"He said, mimicking her.

-"Stop being like me!!"

-"So stop being so bubbly!!"

-"I don't want to!"

-"I say to!!"

-"Don't!"

-"Do!"

-"Dont't!!"

-"DO!!

-"What did you put in there??" She asked him, out of nowhere and jumped over his night stand. He quickly put his arms around her waist before she could open it.

-"Troy!!"She whined.

-"Oh no missy!!" He said and started tickling her.

-"Stop it!!!!" She grabbed his head and brought it under her arms, blocking it. He put his hand on her thighs and lifted her up, only to fall down on the bed again. He grabbed her head and put it under his arms, blocking it.

-"Let me go!!" She said to him.

-"You let me go!"

-"You first!"

-"You first!"

-"Okay..let's do a thing...I'll let go if you let go..."

-"Together..."He said and felt her nod."Okay..."They quickly let go and sat up straight. Their hair was in a mess but they didn't care. They looked at each other before Gabriella tried to reach the night stand again. He quickly threw her over his shoulder, bringing her out of the room and into the kitchen. He slowly put her on the counter turning to look at her.

-"You.."He said and pointed at her."Stay here...I'll make breakfast.."

-"Okay..."She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

-"Oh..and if I was you..I'll be rearranging my hair..." She quickly turned and took a spatula, trying to look at herself. She quickly redid her hair and turned around and started laughing.

-"What??" He asked her, turning around.

-"You say to arrange my hair but have you seen yours??"

-"No..."

-"Go look at yourself..." He quickly went into the bathroom and came out, passing his hand over his hair.

-"Thanks Ella..."He said in a sarcastic tone.

-"It was my pleasure!" He gave her the evil eye and turned around when he felt her pass her hand in his hair.

-"HEY!!"

-"I don't like it went you do it like that..."She said and pulled him by the collar, choking him a little. She turned him around and started playing with his hair.

-"Having fun??" He asked, looking up at her.

-"Yep!" She simply said and returned into her activity. He kept staring at her face, taking in her beauty. The way she bit her bottom lip, trying to manage his hair, the way she opened her eyes when she did a mistake."VOILA!!" She said, breaking him from his thoughs.

-"Thanks.."He mumbled and continued making the breakfast.

-"So..Troy..."Gabriella started saying, turning her plan in action.

-"Yeah..."

-"Tell me more about us."

-"About us..."

-"Yeah...you know..you and me..."

-"I know that.."He said with a smile.

-"Then..."

-"Well..what can I add..you already know everything...I told you everything..."He said, closing his eyes, his back facing her.

-"Everything..."

-"Yeah.."

-"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you have told me everything and that you are not hiding anything.." She said, resting her hand on the counter and slowly leaning in.

-"What..."He said, slowly turning to face her.

-"Come on..you heard me..tell me you have told me everything and that you're not hiding anything from me..." She repeated, tilting her head to the right.

-"Come on Ella...you don't believe me??" He quickly asked her, turning around.

-"Troy..."She whispered, stretching her hand to touch his back.

-"Hmm.."He said, closing his eyes, hoping she will change subject.

-"Troy...look at me..." She whispered. He held the counter tighter, his knuckles turning white."Please..." He slowly turned around and walked to her.

-"What do you wanna know..."He said in a low voice, almost in a whisper.

-"Are you hiding something from me..."She whispered back to him. He look down at her tights and closed his eyes."Troy..."She said, lifting his head. He opened his eyes and stared back at her brown eyes. She saw sadness, love, confusion and lust in his eyes. She pulled him in a tight hug, putting her hand in his hair."You can tell me anything you know..."She whispered to him and she felt him nod agaisnt her shoulder."So now tell me..." She said, pulling out of his embrace to look at him.

-"I-I...."He said and closed his mouth.

-"You what Troy? You what??" She said, and pushed at strand of hair out of his eyes, ignoring the sparks she felt for the first time.

-"I can't..."He said, looking down and turned around to turn out the fire from the stove.

-"You can't what..."

-"I just can't.."He said and turned around, leaning on the counter in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest.

-"Yes..you can and I know you can..." She said with a shy smile, looking at him. He looked down and slowly looked up, taking in all of her. She felt her stomach move inside of her.

-"Butterflies..."She though, not knowing where they were from.

-"Aghh!!!I can't ...I can't..."He said, passing a hand in his hair.

-"If you could tell me..maybe I could help you!" She said, moving her hand from her position to point at herself.

-"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" He screamed and walked toward her, quickly putting a hand on her neck, attaching his lips to hers. She stayed in shock for a few seconds before she started trying to pushing him off. He was too strong for her so she finally gave in. He passed his tongue on her bottom lip, and she slowly open her mouth granting him entrance. She slowly put her hand on his arms, slowly making her way to his shoulder.

_...-"Gabriella!!" He screamed" Gabriella wait!!" He screamed again but this time, she actually stopped still with her back to him._

_-"Why?" She simply said when she felt him close to her._

_-"About what?" He said to her and she quickly turned around to face him._

_-"Why did you kiss her??"_

_-"I didn't kiss her!! SHE kissed me!"_

_-"Ok then..why did you kiss ME??"_

_-"I..well...I-"_

_-"Pity...that's why!!" She said looking right in his blue eyes and started to walk again._

_-"Brie please..." He grabbed her by her wrist and slowly turned her around."Listen...I know it's wrong...I'm older than you and you are still young... and I could get in trouble but I don't care and I don't regret it...do you regret it??"_

_-"I-I...truth...no..." She said at him looking at her feet which became more interesting than the person in front of her. He putted a finger under her chin and lifts her head up._

_-"I don't know why..but that kiss...I felt spark that I have never felt before...and...well...what I'm trying to say..is that...I think...I'm falling for you..." Once he said that, she looked up at his eyes, reading them and the only thing she could see was sincerity._

_-"I felt it too...and...I think I am too...falling for you" She said it a smile._

_-"You felt the spark too??" He asked with a grin to which she just nodded with a smile. He brought his other hand and putted on her cheek and stocked it with his thumb._

_He looked right in her eyes and slowly started to lean in. She closed her eyes, waiting to fell those lips on hers. She leaned in too until she felt them. Both of them felt the spark in it and the magic. She didn't want to pull away, ever, but the need of new oxygen was needed. The both rested the forehead on each other looking right into their eyes...._

Gabriella slowly put her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

_...He putted one hand on her waist while he putted all of his weight on his other arm. He looked right in her eyes and slowly leaned in to catch her lips in a passionate kiss. He passed his tongue on her bottom lip and this time she granted him the entrance. Their tongue were dancing at the same beat, exploring each other mouth. Once the new air was needed, they pulled out. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes only to see blue ones looking right back at her._

_-"I love you.." He said in a whisper._

_-"I love you too.." She said and pulled him to share another kiss with him..._

He pulled out, kissing her neck, making his way to her sweet spot. Once he found it, he started sucking at it. Gabriella let out a moan, trying to concentrate on the moment and not on the thing passing in her mind.

_...-"You're so beautiful.." He whispered to her making her blush. He grabbed the edge of her shirt, putting a hand on her stomach, rubbing it. She pulled out and grabbed her shirt and with his help took it off. He kissed the valley of her breast to her navel before coming back to her lips. She put her arms around his torso kissing his shoulder. He moved up, taking her with him and put a hand on her back. He felt her nod against his shoulder and he unclasped her bra. He put both of them back down and kissed her shoulder slowly sliding her bra off, throwing it over his shoulder. She put her arms around her chest but he slowly put a hand on them, whispering to her._

_-"You're beautiful Ella..never doubt that..." He pushed her arms away while kissing her and she put them back around him. She brought one hand to the hem of his boxer, pulling them off..._

She quickly opened her eyes, not believing what was going through her mind. She quickly did the math in her head and came to a conclusion.

-"Oh..my..God..."She though and quickly took Troy's head, attacking his lips. She passed her tongue over his lips, asking entrance. A single tear rolled down her cheek while a smile appeared on his lips. She put her hand under his shirt, moving to his chest before lifting his arms to take the shirt off. Once the shirt was off him, she reattached her lips to his. Her hand caressing his bare chest while he put a hand on her thigh and the other on her neck, pulling her closer.

-"I want you..."She whispered to him in a husky voice.

-"You sure...." He asked her, to which she nodded. He kissed her while he slowly picked her up from the counter. He made his way to the room while she kissed his neck. He slowly put her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her neck, pushing the strap of her tank, down her shoulder.

-"I love you..."He said in a husky voice, re-attaching his lips to hers.

-"I love you too...14..."She mumbled against his lips, making him stop and look down at her.

-"What did you say..."He asked her.

-"I..love..you..too....14.."She said, stopping at each word, with a smile, passing her hand over his hair while a smile appearred on his lips. He lower himself, kissing her with passion.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK??I hope you liked it..oh..and this story is slowly coming to an end..yep..it's almost done. Hope to read some amazing reviews like the previous chapters!! :D**

**Peace out!**

**Tati :D**


	16. Anything

**First, I'm so sorry for not put this chapter before and second, so sorry for being short...but please leave some comments and don't forget to go look at the chapter of 'A Jerk With A Reason'..:D**

Chapter 15 – No words needed...

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, turning on her side pulling the soft blanket over her chest. She stretched herself looking at her surrounding, quickly recognizing the room. She turned her head toward the clock reading 1 pm on it. She turned her head toward the window, looking at the bright sun that was shining the room. She felt happy. She even felt butterflies in her stomach making her smile. She looked to her left to see a sleeping Troy, who had a smile on his lips making Gabriella smile more that she was. She slowly moved closer to him, trying to not wake him up, putting her head on his bare chest. She loved to hear his heart beat against her ear. She closed her eyes, concentrating herself on it. With her fingers on his side, she slowly started moving them with his heart beat without thinking. Troy slowly opened his eyes, feeling someone taping on his side. He quickly closed them back when he saw the bright sun in the room. He looked down and saw brown hair over his chest. He slowly lifted his hand, moving it over the brow curls, brushing them. Gabriella quickly opened her eyes when she felt his hand in her hair making a small smile appear on her lips. She kissed his chest and looked up at him, feeling his eyes burning on her. She has never seen his eyes so blue, attracting her into them. They didn't need to speak to express the feeling they felt. Love. He brush a curl behind her ear making her move her head in his hand, loving his touch. She slowly kissed it and looked back at him. He smiled at her, not able to say anything to her. She pushed herself up and rested her head in the crook of his neck, kissing it. He put an arm around her shoulder, holding her closer to him. She put a hand on his neck, taking in his smell while a single tear ran down her cheek. Troy felt a cold tear on his shoulder making him hold her tighter. He slowly turned on his side, still holding her. She quickly put an arm around his torso while he stroked her back, kissing her bare shoulder. He pulled out of the embrace, looking back at her before lifting her chin to see her brown eyes. She looked down but he lifted her chin more making her look at him. He moved his head left and right, telling her 'no'. She simply looked at him in the eyes, while he repeated his action. He slowly lean in, not leaving her eyes until he felt her soft lips against his. He softly kissed her, stroking her cheek while she got closer to him, passing her tongue on his bottom lip. He granted her access, turning into a passionate kiss. When the need of air was needed, they pulled out quickly finding each other eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her nose making her giggle. He kissed her left and right eyelids before he kissed her ear. She looked at him before she moved up a little, confusing him a little bit. She smiled down at him before she kissed his ear, jaw, corner of his lips and left eyelid. He put an arm around her, pulling her down on him before he kissed her neck, slowly bitting on it making her laugh.

-"I love you."He whispered against it.

-"I love you too, with all my heart..."She said looking down at him before kissing him.

-"Could you do something for me then..."He asked her, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

-"Anything."She said with a smile to him.

Troy turned over to search something in his night stand. Gabriella moved to the left, clutching the blanket around her body, trying to see what he was doing. After looking through it, he turned around with a black velvet box in his hand. He picked his boxer that was lying on the floor before he kneeled down in front of her. Tears were starting to fill Gabriella eyes, while she looked at him smiling at her.

-"Gabriella Montez, I was nothing without you and I know that I couldn't have turned crazy if I passed one second without you. You are my heart, my reason of living. Will you marry me?"

-"Yes!" Gabriella said between sobs. Troy smiled at her while he took the ring out of the box, putting it on her finger before kissing her hand. Gabriella quickly jumped on him, sending him on the floor making him laugh.

-"I love you.."She whispered to him.

-"I love you too.."He leaned in, attaching his lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

**Short, I know but leave some comments please!!**


	17. Perfect

**Hey!! I know it has been almost a year since a year that I don't update this story but I had some writer block but I managed to finish it and I was almost so busy doing projects since I'm in my last year of college and it very a busy time now. I'm also doing a new story called 'Fallen'. I was supposed to put it up this month, December, but I had some problem with my computer so I had to rewrite it and I'm only in my second chapter since I decided to finish this one and spotlight so make sure to go check the trailer for my new story that is on my youtube account and please comment/rate, I'll really appreciate that. There' only one chapter left or two...I'm not really sure, I'll probably make like a long one. Enjoy.**

_Last Chapter:_

_Gabriella got her memory back with the help of Troy and he asked her to be his wife to which she accepted._

Chapter 16 – Perfect

Gabriella leaned her head back, feeling the warm water down her body. She let out a sigh before turning the water off, grabbing the towel before stepping out of the shower. Moving her wet hair over her left shoulder, she turned to look at herself in the mirror where she saw a Gabriella she knew and missed. She smiled at her reflection before turning around, opening the door to go to her room to change into clean clothes. Quickly grabbing some short and t-shirt, she walked toward Troy's room, opening the door only to find him sleeping, with him in the middle of the bed forming a star. She rolled her eyes and slowly made her way to the bed, climbing on him. She put her legs on each side of him and with her hands by his head.

-"Troy."She said, looking down at him.

-"Go away mom."He mumbled, turning his head.

-"Babe.."She said, smiling at what he said.

-"I don't have school, let's me sleep."

-"Come on babe..wake up."She said, moving her lips around his jaw slowly passing by his lips. He let out a moan making her smile."I know you want to kiss me but you have to wake up."She told him, putting all of her weight on him, caressing his hair. He opened his eyes quickly closing them when he saw the bright sun, bringing his hand to rub his eyes before opening his eyes again.

-"Morning sunshine." She said making him jump a little since he didn't feel her on top of him. He looked down and saw a smiling Gabriella resting on his bare chest.

-"Hey."He said, stretching himself a little, turning his head to look at the time."What did I miss.."He said, moving his arms around her.

-"Nothing." He looked down at her again when he felt a shirt on her.

-"You changed?"

-"Even took a shower so now, mister, you go take a shower while I go make something to eat after you didn't even made breakfast so I have nothing in my stomach."She said, moving to the left to get off him.

-"Well, I gave you another kind of breakfast.."He mumbled with a smirk, moving his legs over the edge of the bed.

-"Heard you."She said before standing up. She walked to the dresser looking at herself when she saw from the corner of her eyes, his camera. She smiled taking it after taking a quick glance at him from the mirror. He moved his head to each side before standing up, leaving the blanket on the bed. She turned it on before turning around to face him.

-"We should go see-"He said turning around but able to finish when a flash blind him for a second."ELLA!!"He screamed taking the blanket putting it around his waist.

-"What? I took one of you back, mostly butt but I have to have one of you're front."She said in a innocent voice, looking at the pic. He walked to her, putting his arms around her waist from the back, looking over her shoulder.

-"I have to put this one on eBay.."She mumbled, laughing her she heard the gasp that Troy made."Just kidding 14."

-"You better be or no more fun time, future Mrs Bolton."He whispered the last part to her.

-"I'm deleting it right now!" She said, pressing the delete button making him laugh before he walked in the bathroom connected with his room.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Call me when you want to go home. I think we would be done by then."Troy said to Gabriella before she stepped out of the car. He had to go in a last minute practice with the guys while she passed the day with Sharpay.

-"Okay, bye."She said, kissing him before she stepped out of the car. She waved at him until he turned around the corner of Sharpay's building where her loft was. Smiling at the reaction she will have, she made her way inside clutching her purse near her. Quickly walking toward the elevator that was open, she yelled to the man who was coming out to hold it for her.

"Thanks." She said and pushed Sharpay's floor number.

"Yes?" Sharpay said, opening by a crack her door after Gabriella knocked at it."Gabriella? Hey. Wait a second." She closed the door and opened it a few second later, showing Sharpay, who was wearing pj.

"PJ's?" Gabriella said, lifting an eyebrow."Are you okay? Are you sick?" She said, walking inside.

"I'm...good." She finally said, smiling and blushing a little bit.

"Sharpay Evans blush??" She said making her blush more."What did you do with the real Sharpa- wait..don't tell me."Gabriella said with a smile on the corner of her lips."You're going to be late Chad." Gabriella calmly said looking at Sharpay who became red as her pj's.

"I know. Damn it! Bye girls!" He quickly said, running out of the room making Gabriella laugh at both of them.

"Unbelievable.." She mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

"What? I'm human you know..and most important, a girl." She said sitting next to her making Gabriella laugh out loud.

"And what? Girls also have her needs?" Gabriella finish for her.

"Exactly." Sharpay said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are right." Gabriella said, dreamy until Sharpay started laughing at her.

"So, you find someone?" She asked Gabriella.

"You could say that."

"Oh."Sharpay said, looking down at her lap."Poor Troy.." She though but kept her smile on her lips.

"What's his name?"She asked. Gabriella smiled, looking at her being uncomfortable.

"Will. I'm telling you, he's so hot, cute, charming, so sexy...and OMG!! His body..damn...oh and those eyes.."Gabriella said until Sharpay cut her off.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella said, turning her head to the side.

"Nothing. I just don't want to know a specific description of his entire being."

"True.."Gabriella said."But he just makes me go..."Gabriella said, letting out a sigh while resting her head on the couch.

"You seem in love."Sharpay said, turning to look at her.

"I am..with all my heart, soul and body."

"Does Troy know you're seeing him..well, Will?"

"Oh, he knows." She replied.

"And what did he say?"

"He's happy. Very happy."

"For real?" She said, sharply turning toward her.

"Yeah. He's even seeing a girl named Kat." She said, biting her cheek from inside trying to hold her laugh.

"Kat?" She said, looking confused.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You know her?"

"It just...it seems familiar that's all.

"Oh." Gabriella said."So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how about we do...your nails?"

"Sure, I'll go get them." She said, still confusion written of her face. Once she was out her Gabriella view, she let out a giggle.

"I'm so bad." She whispered, smiling.

Gabriella was lying on the floor of Sharpay appartment when her cellphone started buzzing. Quickly pick it up before Sharpay could see, she answer it.

"Hello."She said with a smile.

"Hey babe. We're done. Are you still at Sharpay's?"

"Hey Will..." She said, playing with the carpet making Sharpay look up at her.

"Will?" Troy said.

"Are you there?" Gabriella said when he stayed silent.

"Ella...don't tell me you're playing with Sharpay's head.."

"Well, I'm with my friend but you can come..right Shar?"

"Sure." Sharpay said, biting her lips once she looked down at her nails.

"You're bad." Troy said, laughing.

"See ya!" She said before closing the phone.

"He'll be here in 10 minutes."She said to Sharpay who simply responded with a shy 'okay'.

As if on cue, 10 minutes later there was knock on the door. Gabriella looked up with a smile and ran toward the door while Sharpay stood up, her back to the door.

"Will!" She heard Gabriella said."Shar, this is Will." Gabriella said to her. Sharpay took a breath and turned around only to come face to face with Troy.

"What's up!" He said, grinning at her.

"What the.."

"I'm Will, nice to meet you, Sharpay right?" He said to her while he held Gabriella by the waist.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!!" She screamed and started toward the petite brunette who was laughed , hiding behind Troy.

"Calm down babe." Chad said, holding Sharpay while he laughed at her.

"You little." She said sending Gabriella a look making her laugh louder.

"I knew it sounded familiar!" She said looking at Troy and Gabriella."And you're going out a girl named Kat?" She said.

"Yeah. I do." He said, sitting down on the couch, followed by Gabriella.

"But, how did all of this happen? When?" Sharpay asked them, sitting down in front of them, looking right at the both of them with big eyes.

"It all happened this morning."Gabriella said, looking back at Troy while playing with his hair.

"But how?" Chad asked this time, smiling at them.

"Do you guys always have to ask every detail about an event?" Troy said, looking at his cell phone before he putted on the tableon his left.

"Well, yes." Sharpay said to them.

"Okay then." Gabriella said making Troy turn to look at her.

"Brie." He said, looking at her.

"Then want to know."

"Yeah, Troy we want to know." Sharpay said.

"We just woke up and had like a little fight in Troy's room about something he had in his nightstand."

"Okay." Chad said, motioning to continue.

"Then we went to the kitchen for breakfast and then we talked and then mister here, kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Both of them said in shock.

"And then we started to make-out and I started to pull his shirt off and -"Gabriella said with a grin but was cut by Troy's hand over her mouth.

"I think that enough babe." He said to her.

"Yeah. Thanks Troy, you saved us both from images in our mind." Chad said making Gabriella giggle under Troy's hand.

"They wanted to know!" Gabriella said, pulling his hand away.

"Yeah, but next time kept that stuff for ourselves." He said to her before he kissed her neck.

"Guys!" Sharpay said making both of them laugh.

"Both you guys haven't heard the best part." Gabriella said to them.

"I think we had."

"After...you know, sleeping for two hours." She said with a smile."We woke up and he-"She kept saying but Chad started saying in a louder voice than her 'blah blah blah' hiding her voice a little bit.

"He proposed to me." She finally said, before she turned to look at him with a smile, caressing his face before she kissed his lips.

"Hold on." Chad quickly said."What did you just said? He proposed to you?"

"No." Troy said to him.

"That's what I thought." Chad said looking at Sharpay who was smiling like a crazy person, starring at Troy and Gabriella.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Chad." Gabriella said to him.

"What?" He said, confused but his eyes turned very round and big when he saw the ring that she was showing him on her right hand.

"Oh my God." Sharpay said, seeing the ring on her finger."It's beautiful.."

"No."Gabriella said making Troy look up at her quickly as the other two. She looked right into Troy eyes, a smile on her lips."It's perfect."She said before she leaned down on him and kissed him on the lips, making the other cheer at them, screaming like crazy making Troy and Gabriella laugh.

* * *

**Please leave a comment!!! Just press the little button don't here!!**

**Tati :D  
**


	18. Yours

**Hey everyone! So this is the last chapter for this story. I know that I waited for like a year to finally post only two chapters but I could had left it with the last chapter I ever posted but I just wanted to do it and thanks to anyone who left reviews and favorite this story, I really appreciated.**

**PS: You can listen to the instrumental version of the song 'Kissing You' by Des'ree while reading this chapter. (I'll post the link on my profile under 'Still Lucky' section.)  
**

Chapter 17 - Yours

Gabriella woke up around 6 am, a smile on her face while looking out of her room window not believing what day is was. Today was the day she will no longer be called Gabriella Montez but as Gabriella Bolton. Today, June 25, 2009, she'll be the wife of Troy Bolton, after waiting for six months, for the rest of her life.

Sitting down on her bed, next to the white dress that she lied a few moments ago, she slowly touched the soft fabric of it, tears filling her eyes at the thought of both of her parents, absent in this wonderful day of her life. Opening the drawer of the nightstand, she pulled out a picture of the three of them the day she was 10 years old, her dad holding both of her and her mother while he smiled at the camera.

"I miss you two...so much." She mumbled, sniffing, trying to control her tears but it was in vain.

"Morning Gabrie-"She heard Sharpay voice say, opening the door of her room but stopped talking when she saw her best friend crying."Gaby, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Shar." She said, wiping her tears away, trying to smile at her.

"Gabs, I know you. What's wrong? You regret of saying yes? Do you feel okay?" She kept saying, brushing her hair back.

"Regret, Shar?" She said, looking at her with a smile.

"Never. I will never regret in my life of saying yes to Troy. I feel wonderful because I will from now on, be with the love of my life until I die."

"Why are you crying then?" She whispered to her.

"I miss my parents. Thinking about them, and how then didn't live long enough to see this day. To see that their little princess have find her true prince." She said, chuckling at the memories of her dad calling her 'princess'.

"Oh Gabs." Sharpay said, tears filling her eyes also, hugging her friend."I'm sure that, wherever they are, they'll be with you all the way, looking after you, both of you guys, your future sons and daughter and even grandchildren!" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Gabriella closed her eyes and let the tears flow freely down her face.

"Thank you Shar." She mumbled, letting her best friend brush her hair back until her tears stopped.

Letting out a sigh, Gabriella sat up straight, looking outside before turning around to look at Sharpay with a smile.

"Ready for this?" She asked her with a smile.

"Yes." She said before she stood up and walked toward the bathroom to take a warm shower before preparing for the wedding.

Once Sharpay heard the bathroom door close, she walked out of the room, rubbing her fore head when she came face to face with Chad.

"Hey babe. You alright?" He asked while they walked back to their hotel room.

"Yeah.."

"So why have you been crying?"

"It's nothing Chad. Could you pass me my phone please?" She said to him, sitting down on the couch. Once he gave it to her, she dialed a phone number that she didn't call for a long time.

"Hello, mom? It's Sharpay." Chad looked at her before he left her alone but not before hearing her sob.

"I'm sorry for not calling you before. I just wanted to say to you that I love you." She said, wiping some tears away.

"I'm okay mom. Don't worry, it just that someone very close to me reminded me that I was very lucky to have both of you guys." She said, smiling while she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey dude."Chad said, entering the room, looking at Troy who was pulling his suit out and placing it on the couch."How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine. Sharpay is a little emotional."

"Why do you say that?"Troy said, looking up at him.

"I don't know. She went to wake Gabriella up, stayed there for quite a time and when she returned, she looked like she has been crying. When we entered our room, she called her parents, crying."

"Are you sure?"He asked him, standing in the middle of the room.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Damn it.." Troy mumbled and walked out of the room.

"Dude? Where are you going?" Chad asked him, poking his head out of the room.

"To see Brie." He said to him while he walked backwards.

"But you're not supposed to see her!"

"I don't care. If she's crying I have to see her!" He yelled to him before he ran down the hall until he reached her suite.

"Brie! Open up?" He said, knocking on the door."Brie?"He said but no one answered.

"Troy?" He heard her voice say a few moments later.

"Brie, open up."

"Why? We're not supposed to see each other." She said, resting her forehead on the door.

"I don't care. Why are you crying. Is everything okay?"He said, resting his forehead on the door, as well.

"Everything is fine babe. It' just me being emotional, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, go back I don't want my groom to be late!"She said, giggling.

"Fine. I love you."He said, looking at the door, as if he could see her.

"I love you too."She said and heard a few moments later, Troy walking away from the door.

-***-***-

Laughing out loud, Gabriella tried to contain herself while people were working on her hair and nails while Chad kept joking around with Shadow.

"Chad stop it!" She said to him. He as been, with Sharpay, rotating between Gabriella and Troy and it was finally time for her to be with Chad.

"Okay. I'll stop. Because Sharpay will kill me if I ruin your makeup."

"That's right." She said to him.

"Girls." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I've heard that." Sharpay said, opening the door.

"I guess, it's my time to go now."He said, quickly standing up, making Gabriella giggle."See you later then Gabs."He said kissing her cheek.

"Chad."Gabriella said, putting a hand on his arm before he could walk away from her.

"Yeah."

"I have something very important to ask you."She said, looking down at her lap.

"What is it?"

"Since I don't have my dad and any uncles or brothers to walk me down the aisle. Could you do it since you are the most closest person that I consider my brother." She asked him, smiling up at him.

"Gabs, it will be my honor to walk you down and I also consider you like my young sister."

"Thank you." She said, hugging him before he walk out of the room but not before kissing Sharpay.

"Almost done." Sharpay said, to her with a smile making Gabriella nod.

-***-***-

With the help of Sharpay, Gabriella putted her gorgeous white dress on before she turned around to face the big mirror making her grasp.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sharpay said to her."You're have to power to make things very beautiful."She whispered to her before hugging her from behind.

"Thank you Shar." She said, both of them tears in their eyes."Don't cry! You'll smudge all the makeup!" Sharpay said making her chuckle.

"Don't cry either!"

"I won't."

"Now, let's put the garter on and you'll be all set." She said, kneeling down to help her set it on her thigh.

"Now, I'm just asking this for all of us."She said, standing up again.  
"And what is that?" Gabriella asked her while Sharpay putted her veil on her.

"Don't give Troy an heart attack or just take it easy with all the sex coming."

"Shar!" She said, blushing like a red tomato making Sharpay laugh.

"I'm joking."She said to her, turning her around to take a last look at her.

"I know but don't worry, I'll make sure we do it in all the places possible."She said to her before both of them started laughing.

"Geez girl, and you were blushing when I said to take it easy."

"Oh shut up and don't tell anyone what I just told you."

"My mouth is shut."

"Good."

"Are you girls ready?" The voice of Chad made both of them jump."Geez, what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing!" Both of them said at the same thing before giggling.

"We are ready."Sharpay said to him.

"Good. Troy already went down and is receiving the guest so we should probably start making our way down."

"Sure."Both of the girls said, Sharpay rearranging Gabriella last little detail before she grabbed her flowers and Gabriella's.

"It's time." Sharpay said, walking back toward Chad and Gabriella who were standing at the entrance of the hotel, waiting for her cue.

"Let's go then." Chad said, patting Gabriella hand. She smiled at both of them before she followed Sharpay.

A few moments later, she could hear the sound of the music playing meaning that she was almost there. Taking a good breath and squeezing Chad arm, they made the last turn that will bring them face to face with the crowd but Gabriella didn't see them. She only had eyes for the man standing at the end of aisle, smiling at her.

"Can you see the happiness you bring to him?" She heard Chad whisper to her making her look up at him with a smile.

"We guys do have an angel since he sent you back to him after three long years." He whispered to her, a few steps from Troy.

"Thank you Chad." She whispered to him, tears on her eyes making him smile.

"Take care of her Troy." Chad said, giving him her hand.

"I will." He said, giving his best friend a hug before Troy and Gabriella face to the front.

"You look stunning." He whispered to her, making her turn her head toward him.

"Thank you." She mouthed to him.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." The priest said to them before he looked up at them. Making sign for the rings, Chad got closer and gave Troy his ring to give to Gabriella.

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live." Troy said before putting the ring on her finger. Taking Troy's ring, she repeated the same words as he just did, putting his ring afterward.

"May I pronounce to you, Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton. You may kiss the bride." He said to them making everyone present in the short ceremony cheer while Troy pulled up the veil that was masking Gabriella.

"I love you." He whispered to her before he kissed her, tasting her tears making him smile.

"I love you too Troy." She said, giving him a quick peck before walking down the aisle while everyone threw daisy's petals in the air and other whistled.

After taking the pictures on the beach, the newlyweds finally made their entrance to the reception, with a big wave of applause. Pulling her close to him, Troy rested his hand on the small of her back, before they started dancing.

"Thank you Troy."She said a few moment of silence.

"For what Mrs Troy Bolton?" He said, making her smile at him.

"For giving me my dream wedding."

"It was my pleasure."He said, giving her a kiss.

"I love how my new name sound."

"Mrs Bolton." Troy repeated again making her smile.

"Mrs Bolton, Mrs Bolton, Mrs Bolton." He kept chanting to her making her laugh. He dip her making her laugh more, kissing her neck before standing up straight once again.

"I definitely love it." He said to her, putting her hand on his shoulder before continuing dancing.

-***-***-

After giving out the toast and cutting the cake, Sharpay leaned forward on the table to she could see both of them.

"Here." Sharpay said, pushing on the table a card.

"What is it for?" Troy asked her while Gabriella took it.

"Card key for you suite."

"But we already have one."Gabriella said, giving it to Troy.

"That's the key for the main suite of the hotel. Our treat, Chad and mine."

"Thank you guys." Gabriella said, giving her a hug to both of them.

"So, you guys probably could prepare yourself to go away." She said with a smile, winking at Gabriella while Troy looked toward Chad.

"Ready?" Troy said to her to which she nodded. Both them standing, they told everyone that it was time for them to leave the party but they were free to stay as long as they wanted. With that said, they left everyone back, while they cheered at them.

Opening the door of their room, Troy step backward and took Gabriella up in his arms making her shriek at the sudden movement.

"Troy!" She said, pulling herself closer to him. He kept walking until they reached the bed, slowly putting her down on it while he stood in front of her. Looking up at him, Gabriella slowly pulled his shirt out of his pants, starting to unbutton his shirt before she stood up, standing in front of him. Looking at him right in his eyes, she slowly pushed the shirt down his back, touching his shoulder up to his wrist. Putting a hand on her hair, he slowly pulled the clip she had in it, letting her soft dark curl stumble down her back before he took her by the waist, slowly pulling the zip down of the dress. Once she stood in front of him only in her lingerie, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her shoulder and made his way up to her neck, making her bit her bottom lip while she held him by the waist. Taking a hold of his buckle, she undid it before unzipping his pants, leaving him in his boxer-briefs. Slowly she climbed in bed while she pulled him by the hand, telling him to join her on the bed. Smiling at her, he rested a knee on the bed followed by the other before she sat back on her heels, taking in all of him before she caressed his face, pulling him closer to her until she was able to kiss him on the lips. He pulled her closer to him before he leaned down on the bed, resting on top of her. She looked at him before he kissed her back on the lips while their fingers intertwined at the top of her head, her other hand going down his back, feeling his body under her palm.

His other hand going down her neck, he stopped at the valley of her breast before passing it on her left breast until her was able to reach the back of the bra, unclasping it. He kissed her shoulder while he slowly pull it down the length of her arm. His hand, passing from her shoulder to her waist, passing by her breast stopped until it was resting on her butt, his finger going under the elastic, for a second before he pulled it out, starting to pull it down completely leaving her naked under his body, his breathing heavy. His hand kept doing its work off exploring her entire body before it regained her left breast. She arched her back at the contact of his warm hand on her erect nipple before her hand traveled down on his back, pulling his boxed down like he did with her underwear a few second ago, letting free his erect member making her moan when he returned his previous position with a leg between her thighs.

"Troy..." She moaned while he gave her constant kisses on her neck to the valley of her breast.

"Make me yours."She said before she kissed him, biting slowly at his bottom lip making him groan. Opening her legs more, he slowly placed himself between them, kissing her when he slowly plunged into her making her moan at the feeling of him inside her. Bringing her leg around his waist, he trusted into her again while she kissed him, opening her mouth to let him explore it with his tongue.

* * *

**The End. YAY!! I finally made it! Please leave some reviews!!! :D**

**Tati**


End file.
